


Chloe's First Christmas~

by Clairacuddles (Clairanette)



Series: Candace and Chloe [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Play, Anal Play, Anal Sex, BDSM, Christmas, Christmas Smut, Christmas Special, Dominance, Dubious Consent, Electrocution, Exhibitionism, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, Maids, Master/Servant, Master/Slave, Matron's Handmaiden, Mommy Issues, Non-Sexual Slavery, Pain, Punishment, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Submission, Voyeurism, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28246626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clairanette/pseuds/Clairacuddles
Summary: The last Candace and Chloe one shot i wrote was for Chloe's birthday, so i guess it's only fitting that this one comes out on a birthday too.It just so happens that its my birthday instead this time.Anyways, i hope you enjoy~!!
Relationships: Candace St. Clair/ Chloe, Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Candace and Chloe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907629
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The last Candace and Chloe one shot i wrote was for Chloe's birthday, so i guess it's only fitting that this one comes out on a birthday too.
> 
> It just so happens that its my birthday instead this time.  
> Anyways, i hope you enjoy~!!

“If you’re so particular about your Christmas decorations, then why don’t you come up and do them yourself?” I groaned loudly, glaring down at Candace as she freaked out about the position of one of the ornaments on the tree for the third time in a row. 

“Because I’m not the slave here, my love.” She smiled warmly at me from below, dressed up in the prettiest green dress she owned. “Just one branch to the left and it’ll be fine I promise~”

“You said that last time, but okay I guess~” I shook my head, doing as I was told and moving the cute little bulb over just a bulb, while Candace ogled me from the floor below. “And stop looking up my skirt!!”

“You stop having such a cute butt, first~” Candace smirked, having dressed me up in one of her large sweaters without pants on underneath. “There, look, that’s perfect!!”

“What’s perfect, the tree or my ass?” 

“Well, both, obviously… but one of these things clearly outshines the other~”

“And which one might that be?” I rolled my eyes, resting my elbow on the very top of the ladder as I stared down at her, my cheeks blushing as bright as some of the lights on the tree. 

“Do you  **really** need to ask that?” Candace cooed at me, her eyes clearly looking up the oversized Christmas sweater rather than admiring the tree. “We can be done now if you want to come back down.” 

“If only to stop you from staring at my ass, sure~” I bit my lip, unable to hide how much I was really enjoying it. 

“Jump off of the ladder, I’ll catch you~” Candace stood at the base directly below me, holding her arms out towards me. 

“Fat fucking chance, now move!!” I stuck my tongue out at her, trying to cover my ass with the sweater as she stood underneath me. 

“That’s an  **order,** Chloe.” She continued to hold out her arms, ready for me to drop directly into them. “Come on~”

I bit my lip nervously, my face still red as I looked down at her. The parlor was a lot taller than the average room in any normal house, and the thought of falling from here was dizzying. “You promise you’re not going to drop me?”

“I promise~”

“Yes, Ma’am…” I sighed, closing my eyes as I pushed myself off of the ladder, hoping that she was right, and trusting that she wasn’t having me jump to my death. 

And the next thing I knew I was landing safely in her arms. I opened my eyes after a moment and sighed happily, tilting my head slightly as I pressed my lips into hers, giving my master a kiss~

She pulled away once it was done, looking me in the eyes and smiling. “I love you, Cavalier.”

I rolled my eyes, knowing just how hard I was still blushing. “I love you too, St. Clair~”

Candace spun in place for a moment before sitting us down on the couch together, placing me in her lap as she slid her hands up my sweater, pulling it off over my head and tossing it onto the floor.

I giggled, letting out an eager moan through my lips as she caressed my sides with her soft hands. “So we’re skipping dinner tonight, then?”

“You haven’t started on dinner yet~” She growled playfully under her breath.

“You haven’t told me to~” I returned her snarl, rubbing the tip of my nose against hers as I wrapped my arms around her neck, draping them over her shoulders. 

“I shouldn’t have to order you to make dinner, you should just do it.” She pinched my side, smirking at me as I whimpered and flinched. “You’re going to earn yourself a spanking if you’re not careful~”

“I’m counting on it~!!” I stuck my tongue out at her, displaying a playful disobedience to her to let her know that I was just being a brat. 

“Oh so  **that’s** how it is tonight~” Candace rolled her eyes, chuckling under her breath at my behavior. “Someone’s hell bent on making the naughty list, isn’t she?”

“Well it  **is** Christmas Eve…” I smiled, nipping at her with my teeth. “Tonight’s my last chance to misbehave~”

“Well if somebody wants to get naughty tonight, then she’s going to be my nice little girl and go make dinner first~” Candace smiled, gently patting the top of my thighs as she directed me to go start cooking. 

“You’ll come with me right?” I hopped out of her lap and back onto the floor, turning around and grabbing her by the hand, insisting that she follow me. “You wouldn’t want to leave me unsupervised, would you?”

“I can do you one better~” Candace leapt to her feet after me, squeezing my hand and helping me along towards the kitchen.

I grinned as soon as she stepped inside, making sure to see the look on her face as she finally saw the surprise I had been cooking up for her. 

“So this is what you’ve been cooking up instead of dinner, huh?” Candace clearly appreciated it, setting the tray of freshly baked cookies down on the stove. 

“It’s Christmas Eve, Ma’am.” I smiled, a faint blush on my cheeks as I grabbed the hem of my oversized sweater and gave her a small curtsy. “I thought cookies would be appropriate~”

“I’m gonna eat you if you’re not careful~” She picked up one of the still warm cookies and gently pulled it in half, putting one piece in her mouth as she tossed the other directly at me. 

“Hey!!” I scoffed, barely managing to dodge out of the way as the other piece fell directly onto the floor at my feet in the doorway. “I worked really hard on that~!!”

I bent at the knees to retrieve the cookie from the floor, knowing she was just trying to get me to bend over for her, but I wasn’t that dumb. I may have become a loyal handmaiden, but I never lost my quick wit and clever attitude. 

And neither had Candace. 

I gasped, suddenly faced with Candace, lurking and waiting for me to get back to my feet so that she could shove my back against the wall and pin me there, my face turning bright red as she locked eyes with mine, staring me down intently. 

I wasn’t sure where she had gotten it, but she had a butter knife in one hand, pressing against my chest with the other to keep me against the wall as she held the knife to my face. 

“Careful there, slave… we wouldn’t want Mistress to have a little slip up, would we?” It may have been just a butter knife, sure, but I had found that my owner can do considerable damage with even just that. 

“No, Ma’am…” I bit my lip, growing ever more flustered staring at her lips with every second we stood there, and she could see that. 

“Then I had better hear a heartfelt apology for failing me, hadn’t I, Chloe?” Candace pressed the blunt end of the butter knife to my throat, pulling herself in closer to me. 

“My deepest apologies, Madame… I’ll be on my best behavior for the rest of my night.” I blushed, biting my lip as the words slipped out of my mouth, a lot more respectfully than they might have once been. 

I could feel the heat of her body so close to mine. I may not have been a snowwoman, but I could feel myself melting as she put her knee to the wall between my thighs, sliding it upwards to my quivering little cunt, forcing an undignified whimper out of my lips. 

“Come on, Chloe. I know you can do better than that~”

Months ago that would have been enough, but Candace knew how desperate I was to be put under her boot, so that was exactly where I was going to go. 

I whimpered, grabbing my oversized sweater and bunching it together in the front, pulling it up and over my breasts to expose my entire body, presenting myself to her as she continued to press her knee to my desperate little cunt, her other hand pressed against the wall beside my head to make sure I felt her presence overpowering me. 

“I’m sorry for misbehaving, Master…” If a person could blush hard enough to pop blood vessels, that’s exactly what I’d be doing, my face glowing up like a Christmas light. “May I please offer you my body tonight as a way to make it up to you?”

“Submitting yourself for punishment, huh?” Candace stared me directly in the eyes and grinned, dropping the knife onto the floor beside us as she leaned in to kiss me. “That’s a good girl~”

Her delicious lips were sweeter than any cookie as I pressed mine into hers, letting her breath fill my lungs. My fingers were trembling, and I had to fight to keep myself exposed for her, wanting so desperately to run my hands along the sides of her waist and bury her thigh in my cunt. 

But I held back, curling my fist into the hem of my sweater, continuing to hold it up and over my tits for her amusement, staring longingly into her eyes as she slowly pulled away, the palm of her left hand still cupping my cheek. 

“Please, Master…” I whimpered, finally unashamed to make my longing for her clear as I continued to hold my sweater up, making myself as vulnerable as I could be. “Please take it from me…”

“Be a good girl and make dinner, and then we’ll see…” She smiled, savoring the flustered disappointment in my eyes as she pulled away, gently setting her leg down on the floor, leaving my quim wet and begging to be played with. “If you’re lucky, and you behave very well, your master may just finger you~”

“But it’s not for me, Ma’am!” I stammered, my usual bratty self coming back up to play as I insisted she take me on the spot, but it was true, what I wanted the most was to please her. “Let me please you tonight, Ma’am?”

I felt the breath leave my lungs as she curled her fist around my collar, her eyes telling me that she was just as hungry for me as I was for her. “Naughty girl’s don’t just get to have what they want, my love… if my slave wants the chance to pleasure me, then she’s going to have to earn it. Now get to work on dinner.” She lifted me up by my collar for just a few moments before dropping me back onto my feet. 

“Yes, Master. My apologies… I’ll get started right away.” I was left swooning over her, licking my lips as she made her way into the dining room to wait for dinner. 

Candace often left me in a heat like this, and I had made a bad habit of wiping the fluids from between my legs with my fingers before putting them in my mouth to suck on them, but I just couldn’t help it, especially right now… Candace was just that good.

✶ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✶ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✶

“Dinner is served, Master.” I set the plate on the table in front of her, taking a step back and holding my hands at my waist and fixing my gaze at the floor at her feet. “I’m sorry for not having it done sooner… I’ll make sure Christmas dinner tomorrow isn’t a moment late, I promise.”

We had developed these little cues over time to communicate thoughts, feelings, and directions without having to say them, and even as I stood there with my head down I could see and hear her little hand sign telling me to kneel beside her, so I did. 

I got down on my knees, practicing the proper form for showing reverence to my owner, with a couple little tweaks. Not even an hour prior I had been making a fuss about not wanting her to look at my ass, but now I was on my knees beside her once again holding my sweater up over my tits to expose myself to her without even so much of an indication that she was even looking. I was making myself as vulnerable as I could be, not even sure if she was noticing, that’s how desperate I was to please her. 

“You know, I’m glad that you look more like a Dungeons & Dragons style elf than one of Santa’s little elf workers.” Candace continued to eat, reaching down beside her to rub the pointed tip of one of my ears between her thumb and forefinger. “Even if you are my obedient little slave~”

“So you’re going to keep them, Ma’am?” I cooed, rubbing the side of my head into her hand, murmuring under my breath as she moved her hand to instead pet the back of my head, forcing my gaze down at my own tips. 

“I don’t see any reason not to~” She finished up her food, holding the plate out in front of me for me to clean, smirking at me as I put my mouth to work, licking the entire plate clean of scraps before taking the plate into my mouth. 

I bit down on it and delivered it to the kitchen in my mouth, placing it into the sink and returning back to her, all the while never getting off of my hands and knees, a procedure that the two us had practiced, and had become an expected part of our goings on around dinner time. 

✶ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✶ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✶

We moved into the parlor once we were done, but even then I had to crawl. There would be no getting back up until I was once again at her side, on my knees, exposing the entirety of my body up to my chest for her, sweater pulled up to my neck. 

Candace usually had this calm and cool demeanor about her, always level-headed and confident, but sometimes she couldn’t help herself. Sometimes she cracked, and this was one such time. 

Her cheeks were just as pink as mine were, if not more. It might have just been the ghastly pale tone of her skin, but when Candace blushed, she lit up like a star, her nose as red as a reindeer. 

“This is cheating. That’s cheating!!” She pointed one of her fingers at me accusingly, blushing like a light bulb. “You’re supposed to be a brat. You can’t get all lovey dovey subby puppy on me out of nowhere. That’s against the rules!!”

“Against the rules???” I scoffed, pouting and putting my shirt down in protest. “How is that against the rules???”

“Because you’re just trying to get me to put my guard down.” She crossed her arms in front of her chest, growling at me under her breath. “You’re trying to trick me into being soft and letting you close so you can pounce on me, and that’s cheating.”

“But Ma’am, I-”

“That’s enough out of your slutty little lips, scoundrel!!” She hushed me very quickly, picking her bare foot up and forcefully setting it down on the floor in front of me. “Stop talking before you find my foot in your mouth~” 

Even as I pouted, I couldn’t help but whimper at the sight of Candace’s flustered face staring down at me, slowly crawling towards her and setting my paws on the tops of her thighs. 

“I’ve misbehaved, and I’m eager to be corrected, Ma’am.” I lowered my head between her thighs, feeling her reach forward and pet the back of my head. “No tricks or cheats, Ma’am… I’m aching to lose to you.” 

Candace repositioned herself to one end of the sofa, and I felt myself following closely behind her, climbing up onto the couch with her, biting my lip as I whimpered excitedly. 

“Chloe~”

“Yes, Candace?”

“I think it’s about time to put you to work, then~” She smiled, her cheeks still red as she lied down on her back, her knees up with her legs spread. “Words have never been becoming of proper slaves anyways… best to put your mouth to better use somewhere else~”

I was frothing at the mouth. Say what you want about the horrors of sexual slavery, but I had come to love when Candace talked like that, especially about me. 

I whimpered, slowly pawing my way towards her. “Why are  **you** so good at your words, Ma’am?”

“Because I know how to weave my words into your beautiful little brain, dolly~” Candace continued to pull me in with her sweet sweet lips, and the words coming out of them. “I know how to mold you to my whims… and you love it~”

I looked down at her from above, staring into her gorgeously mismatched eyes, frozen in awe at her dazzling smile and her raspberry cheeks. “That’s not the only thing I love, Ma’am…”

“I love you too, Chloe. Now be a good slave before I have to punish you.” Candace smiled, curling her fingers around the hem of her dress and lifting it up, grinning at me with that pretty little blush on her face. “You do want to make the nice list, don’t you?”

“I don’t care which list I end up on, as long as I’m with you, Master~” 

Madame St. Clair looked so pretty under her skirt, much prettier than I did that's for sure. I had always been a bit of a slob, until the Mistress made me clean myself up for her. 

But Candace always kept herself clean and tidy, especially between her legs.

I peeked behind the waistband of her lace, eager to get at my Master's little treasure after such a long night of waiting.

She looked so flat from the outside, any unsuspecting viewer wouldn't be able to tell that she kept her penis neatly tucked away between her legs so as to not let anyone know about her little secret.

But I knew her secret, I knew what she was hiding behind her lace hipsters, not wanting fans of her modeling career to see what she has down there. I was one of the few privileged girls who got to know that Candace was trans, and I was even luckier to find myself as the only woman to have the honor of worshipping her. 

Fortunately for her, St. Clair was a grower, so it was easy for her to keep her penis tucked out of view, despite its size. 

I gently took her waistband between my teeth, sliding it over her genitals and off of her waist, letting her kick her panties off herself.

There she was, Mistress' little Mistress, Candace's cock, ready to be served.

I opened my mouth, curling my fingers around the base of her sex and easing the head into my mouth.

"Not so fast, my little cocksleeve~" 

I whined, watching her pull my fingers from the base of her cock, replacing them with her own as she took her member away from me, slipping it out of my lips and leaving me desperate to have it back.

"Your master said that if you were lucky, she may finger you… but you'll have to earn your way onto my cock, my cum obsessed fanatic~"

_ Not fair.  _ I had been behaving so well tonight already, I was even careful not to say my words out loud for fear of misbehaving, wanting to work my way to getting my throat slammed with the head of her gorgeous member.

“Master, I-” I swallowed my words, trying to put her pleasure first and foremost. I was desperate to put her cock between my lips, but clearly she had plans of her own. “What may I do for you instead, Ma’am~?”

“Don’t play dumb punk, you and I both know you’re pretty much a rockstar with your mouth~” She curled her hand around her cock, pulling it away from me. “My little pet hasn’t eaten tonight, after all~” 

I bit my lip nervously, blushing like a fireplace as I realized what she was implying. “…You mean?”

“Your master’s holes need some attention too, you know~” Candace rubbed her fingers along her perineum. “Now go on, don’t keep me waiting any longer, slave.”

I froze up just a little bit, not sure what to do at first. This was new, even for us, and the idea of putting my mouth to her anus squicked me out quite a bit, even if it was Candace.

_ But it’s Candace…  _

This was completely uncharted territory for me, but really everything we had done together up to this point had been uncharted territory. But what did it matter, it’s Candace after all. Not only was she absolutely drop dead gorgeous, she was also my master. 

Sometimes I had to stop and remind myself of that fact, that Candace was my master. 

Things had gotten so much better between us, she began treating me so well, but that didn’t mean we had stopped being owner and slave. 

We may be romantically involved now, but even if this was something that I would normally say no to, I didn’t have that right. I talked a big game about how I would do anything to please her, and it was time to put my money where my mouth is, or rather… my mouth where my mistress wants it. 

If I was with anyone else in the world, this would be a no, but I wasn’t with anyone else in the world, I was with Candace. 

I didn’t have a choice. I hadn’t gone through everything I’d gone through to get to this point and have the gall to tell her no. I had gone through it all to get to this point, to change myself into whatever she wanted from me. I had gone down the path of becoming her slave, and I had almost gotten killed along the way. 

“Slave.” Candace could see the hesitation in my eyes, watching the gears ticking in my brain as I over thought it. “Submit.”

I didn’t have a choice. I often had an attitude with her, but it was never outright disobedience. Brattiness was something that could be rewarded with a good beating to put me back in line, but disobedience was something that would be punished, harshly.

It was still scary for me, to feel her words tangle their way into my brain and take control of me like a puppet. But I didn’t have a choice. 

**_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ._ **

I clenched my teeth, feeling a powerful surge of electricity flowing into me from the collar around my neck, whimpering out in pain between her legs. 

“Do as I say, or I will put you back in your cell.” 

I closed my eyes and put my mouth to her anus, my entire body trembling in fear as I dove headfirst into something I very much did not want to take part in, especially not on Christmas Eve.

This was the hardest kind of thing to do. I wished she would just physically force me into it, but she wanted me to do the work. The one thing I had to fall back on was my training. 

I am her slave. She is my master. 

In the outside world the correct thing to do would be to hold my ground and say no, but in this world the correct course of action was remembering my place, and trusting my master. She commands, and I obey. 

“I thought you were past the point of needing to be raped, slave.” There she was, the ice queen.

Candace didn’t seem very happy that she was having to force it on me, rather than receiving it from a loyal subject, and that drew the old Candace back out of hiding, not the sweet loving Candace, the mean revenge driven Candace.

“I… I can do it, Master.. I swear.” I stammered, biting my lip in anger at the difficulty I was having.

“Would you like me to rape you, Chloe?” Candace smirked, her head resting on one hand, propped up on the arm of the sofa. 

“Would I… what?” I froze, my face turning bright red. 

“It’s a simple question, Chloe. Either you get your act together and you do this on your own, or I take control and rape you.” Candace licked her lips hungrily. “Those are your two options.”

“I-” I swallowed nervously, my fear caught in my throat. “I think I’d have more fun i-if you took it by force… Ma’am…”

“Then say it, slave.” Candace reached between her legs, her fingers in my hair as she grabbed the back of my head. “If you don’t want to end up getting punished for your insolence, you will beg your master to rape you.”

“Rape me.” The words came out with no hesitation. My lips curled into a nervous smile. “Please, Master.” 

“Don’t be scared, hon.” She grabbed the back of my head, gently petting me to try and help keep me calm. “There’s no shame in not being able to perform. Sometimes a slave needs to be raped, that’s all.”

“You…” I whimpered nervously. “You’re not upset?”

“I’m more than happy to rape the disobedience out of you, my love.” Candace cackled at that, grinning evilly as she forced my mouth to her anus, choking me with her flesh. “Consider my mercy your first gift~”

Rape. That’s what this was, rape. I was smart enough to know that. Even if I did truly and genuinely love her, which I did, that didn’t mean that she couldn’t rape me. It just meant that as Candace’s slave, I had to submit to letting her rape me. 

I was immediately relieved to realize that it wasn’t as bad as I expected. It was out of line not to trust my master’s judgement. Candace had clearly been planning for this, and I should have trusted that if she wanted me to put my tongue inside of her anus, that she would already be completely clean, which she was. 

The taste of her anus, while nowhere comparable to the taste of having her cock in my mouth, was a whole lot better than I expected, lulling me into her even further, finally slipping my tongue inside of her.

How was every part of her so absolutely perfect? How could even her asshole taste good?

She was smothering me, keeping as tight of a hold on my head as she could just to keep me from being able to pull away, which I appreciated. 

If I had the ability to stop, I probably would have, at least at the beginning. But we kept going, and at some point I was sure it stopped being rape. 

She could keep me pressed against her anus, but she couldn’t force my tongue from my mouth, yet there it was, as deep in her asshole as it could go, right up until she pulled me off of her. 

This was what we were like now. We didn’t compete during sex like quite as fiercely as we used to, we had come to expect a clear winner and a clear loser going into it, and the outcome was always the same. 

The first time I ever went down on her cock, I was desperate to hold onto my dignity. But now, I was more than willing to give my dignity up to her as a price of admission. I had to stop being prideful and start being grateful for the opportunity to have her cock in my mouth in the first place. 

And that remained the case tonight, as she forced herself into my mouth, finally giving me the honor of choking on her cock and letting myself get fucked in the throat until her cum was done pumping its way inside me, only removing herself from my mouth after it had all been swallowed. 

✶ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✶ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✶

“We still need some work, you and I.” Candace pulled me into her arms on the parlor sofa, the tray of cookies on the table next to us, having been retrieved from the kitchen between finishing our little fun and having me finally put the star on the top of the tree. 

“What do you mean, Ma’am?” I nuzzled into her, my face still red from our little scene. “Do I need more training?”

“Not if it means sending you back to the facility, no… but maybe some more one on one training would do you some good.” Candace sighed, tightening her grip around my waist as she pulled me into her chest. “But really I just meant… us.”

“Our… relationship… you mean?” I blushed, setting my head on top of her chest. 

“Yeah… but that’s something to tackle later, I think.” She sat up, forcing her off of her chest with her. “But in the meantime, it’s good to know that a  _ certain someone  _ likes being raped, huh?”

“Sh-shut up…” I scoffed, whining through my teeth as I followed her chest, wanting to bury my face in her for the night. 

“What was that, doll?” She smiled, placing her hand under my chin and forcing my upwards to look at her. 

I mumbled under my breath, getting lost in my sex hungry mistress’ eyes, knowing deep down that she was kind of right. 

There were lots of things that on my own I wouldn’t think to do, but the idea of having her hand to force me places that I didn’t want to go made me wet between the thighs. “M-maybe a little bit, Master…”

“There’s no shame in that~” She smiled, pulling my face to hers and sweeping me away into a delightful little kiss goodnight. “Master just has to be a little bit harder on you is all. I can’t have you forgetting  **what** you are, like you did tonight.”

“Master, I-”

“Silence, my little star.”

I gasped, my facing turning red at her words, backing off and retreating safely back into the headspace of her loyal little plaything. 

“I won you fair and square, Sophia Cavalier, and that makes you my trophy~” 

“Since when did second place get to take first place home and rape them?” I grumbled under my breath, still upset about the grand prize. “I never even got my winnings from the tournament…”

“Who needs money when you have  **me** , right?” Candace grinned, chuckling at that under her breath. “I’m sure there are lots of slaves who’d love to serve such a wealthy mistress~”

I blushed, unable to keep myself from smiling as I tried to keep from making eye contact, finding myself staring down at her chest instead, mesmerized by her. “Maybe a little bit…” 

“Besides, the money ended up getting donated to mental health charities and to benefits for orphans in need~” Candace smiled, locking my waist in a vice grip to make sure that I wasn’t getting away. 

The thought of that did kind of make me happy, Candace knew more than anyone that I supported both of those things, having grown up an orphan who struggled with mental health issues. “I hope there’s some girl out there who’s benefiting from that this Christmas…”

“I’m sure there is, somewhere out there.”

“Should we head to bed then, Ma’am?”

“I think this is just fine for tonight… besides, I want to fall asleep looking at the lights~”

“The tree sure is pretty, huh?”

“It’s pretty, but it’s not as pretty as you, my little star~”


	2. Chapter 2

I gently rubbed the sparkles of sleep dust from my eyes as I sat up, having fallen asleep in Candace’s arms on the couch with her. 

It was still dark outside, clearly the hours before the sunrise, but Candace wasn’t anywhere to be seen, at least not in the parlor. 

“Bad dreams?” I stepped into the kitchen, the blanket draped around me as I entered. 

“On the contrary, actually… I never have bad dreams with you at my side.” Candace smiled, the lights of the stars outside reflected in her eyes as she looked at me. 

She was just sitting at the counter, a glass of milk next to her as she dipped cookies into it, Candace liked her sweets, so I shouldn’t have been surprised to see her with a glass of hot chocolate on top of everything she already had on the counter in front of her.

“What about you, sweetie?” She smiled, taking a bite out of another cookie and pointing the rest of it at me accusingly. “Couldn’t wait for santa any longer?”

“Apparently santa is already here, judging on how many cookies are left~” I smiled, shivering as my bare feet stepped across the cold wooden floor. “May I have some, Ma’am?”

“Have you been a good little girl this year, Chloe?” Candace snickered. “Only slaves who respect and obey their superiors make the nice list, snowflake~”

“Truth be told, I think this was the worst year of my life, Ma’am.” I frowned, taking a seat right next to her at the counter. 

“Honestly… I think I’d have to agree with that.” She finished the cookie she was on, wrapping her arm around my waist and pulling me along with my seat as close to her as she could. “But look at you, I can safely let you out of your cage without worrying about you trying to escape, that’s something~”

“Master, I-” I choked on my words, getting lost in her eyes as I looked up at them. “I’ve never had a Christmas like this before.”

“No Christmas tree back at the orphanage?”

“Not really, no… not much in the way of cheer, really.”

“That must be why you’re always so glum, huh?”

“I think I have a lot more reasons to be glum, Candy Cane~”

“Festive and fitting, I like it.” Candace giggled, silencing me by stuffing a cookie into my mouth before I could respond, watching me nibble and gobble it down without ever using my hands, kind of like a puppy. 

“Why does she call you that, anyways?” I burped, opening my mouth and letting Candace tip some milk into my mouth to wash away the crumbs. “Is it just a cute little nickname, or is there something there?”

“Miss Panda, you mean?”

“Miss _who??_ ”

“Miss Paciente.” Candace giggled. “Tallulah~”

“Her, yeah… what’s her deal?”

“Let’s just say you’re not the only one hear with mommy issues, Chloe~”

“So what, she’s your Daddy or something?”

Candace chuckled at that. “I’m surprised you even know what that means~”

“I’m an impoverished liberal orphan raised by atheist radicals in Northern California who eventually grew up to become an anti-fascist lesbian hipster, Candace. Of course I know what that means. I was practically born to reject traditional sex and gender roles~” 

I grinned, sticking my tongue out at her only for her to grab ahold of me by it, pinching my tongue between her fingers. 

“You know you really ought to hold your tongue when speaking to the woman who controls your life, little one~”

I whimpered, my face turning red in shame as she let go of my tongue, letting me talk again. 

“Whatever you say, Ma’am…”

Candace put her elbows on the table, cradling her chin in her hands and grinning at me. “Call me Mommy~”

“What, no!!” I scoffed, pulling the blanket back over my shoulders before I accidentally ended up dropping it. 

“Now now, doll~” Candace balanced her chin on one hand, reaching over and grabbing the back of my collar with the other. “You were the one who wanted to tease me so badly, and this is your punishment.”

I blushed, my face beaming a lot brighter than it probably ought to have been as the words happily bounced out of my mouth. “Y-yes, Mommy…”

That visibly peaked Candace’s interest, raising one eyebrow at just how flustered my response was. “Chloe…”

“Candace…” I bit my lip, imitating her words to try and regain some semblance of dignity. 

She grinned mischievously, needing to push her theory just a little bit further. “Little one~”

“Mommy…” I pouted, pulling the blanket up to try and hide my face. 

“I guess I don’t really need to question that any further, huh?” She smiled, picking up another cookie from the plate in front of her and holding it up in front of my face. “Open wide~”

I sighed, dropping the blanket onto the chair behind me and doing as I was told, opening my mouth and letting Candace place another cookie in my mouth. 

“I can only assume this is new to you then, huh?” She took another cookie from the plate, waiting for me to be done with the last one before holding it out in front of me again. 

I took the cookie from her with my mouth again, nodding at her as I chewed. 

“You’re lighting up like a nightlight, my little star~” Candace smirked, admiring the pretty little blush on my face as she wiped the loose crumbs from my cheeks.

I whined, jerking my face away from her as she tried to clean my face for me. “I’m not a child~!!”

“I never said you were, darling.” She pinched my cheek between her fingers, pulling my face back towards her so that she could continue wiping the crumbs away. “You’re the one getting all flustered at the thought of it~”

I bit my lip, a little bit flustered, a little bit unsure of myself, and a little bit anxious, all of which were things that Candace picked up on pretty quickly. 

“Did **you** have a bad dream, honey?” Candace smiled gently, careful not to mock me as she said it. 

I grinded my teeth together, nodding. That sort of thing was always hard to vocalize for me, ever since I was a kid I had never really had a parental figure to really look up to for safety and security, nightmares had just been par for the course with me. 

Candace clearly wanted to change that, I may have been her slave, but she still wanted me to feel safe with her. “Was it about me?”

I nodded, my body growing stiffer by the second. “It’s always about you…”

“That’s because your whole life revolves around me, hon.” She smiled, picking the blanket back up and draping it over my shoulders again, helping the both of us back to our feet. “What specifically was it about, doll?”

“I…” I choked on my words, shaking my head as I followed her out of the kitchen, heading into the parlor and settling ourselves back onto the couch. “It’s stupid.”

“As my slave, it is your duty to report to me with what’s troubling you Chloe, especially when I confront you about it.” We didn’t head straight to bed, Candace instead sat up on the sofa, patting her thigh for me to sit down in her lap. “I won’t repeat my question, I will just skip straight to spanking you.”

“You’d like that, huh?” I smiled, hanging on to my snarky sense of humor as I settled myself in her lap. “I guess I’m just… a little bit shaken up from last night.”

“I see where this is going.” Candace smiled, placing her hand on my lower back to help me feel more secure. “And no, I’m not going to get rid of you… no matter what happens between us, I’m not going to let you slip away from me again.”

I loved getting to see Candace at her best. When the two of us were in sync, she could always see right through me, able to read my thoughts and feelings before I could. “You promise?”

“Are you calling me a liar, slave?” She smirked, tapping her fingers along the skin of my back. 

“No, Master…” I lowered my head to show reverence to her. “I’m sorry.”

“I think I have an idea that’ll help cheer you up~” She smiled, lifting my head up to look at her, the lights of the tree glowing in our eyes. 

“What’s that, Ma’am?”

“I bet you didn’t notice the presents under the tree, did you, slave?”

“Huh?” I lit up with excitement, glancing over at the tree to confirm that what she was saying was true. “Is that why you got up?”

“I wanted it to be a surprise for tomorrow morning, so I’ve had them hidden away in my room~”

“I guess I’ve spoiled the surprise then, huh?” I frowned, nuzzling my head into her chest. “I couldn’t even get you anything.”

“The light in your eyes is better than any gift you could give me, Chloe~”

“Oh my god, stop.” I sighed, looking up at her and rolling my eyes. “And you say I’m the lovey dovey subby puppy~”

“Watch it, you.” She stuck her tongue out at me, heavily tempting me to grab a hold of it. “You do want to open your gifts tomorrow, don’t you?”

“Wait…” I blinked, confused at the idea of it. “Are those… for me?”

“Who else would they be for, Chloe?” She smiled warmly. “There’s like **a** gift in there for Leah, and a couple for the cats, but otherwise it’s a pretty even split between the two of us~”

“You got me gifts?”

“Of course I got you gifts, you’re my slave.”

“I thought slaves couldn’t own things, Ma’am?”

“That just means they technically belong to me, but they’re **for** you~”

“And who are your gifts from?”

“They’re from me too!!”

“Isn’t that a little self indulgent, Ma’am?”

“Such big words are unbefitting of a slave, don’t you think?” She nudged me, watching for the blush in my cheeks. “Little one~?”

I whined, my face flushing like a cherry as I tried to hide in the blankets beside her. “Yes, Mommy…”

“There’s my girl~” She gently peeled back the blankets, smiling at me as she peeked in at me. “You’re going to be a good girl for me, aren’t you?”

“Yes, Ma’am.” I bit my lip, watching her place her hands on either side of my waist, gently peeling my sweater off like she did with the blankets, and setting it aside in a pile. 

“I thought maybe we should each open one present now, to help cheer you up~”

“Thank you, Ma’am… But, I’m okay, I think…”

“Chloe, I swear to god.” Candace scoffed, sighing loudly under her breath as she glared at me, the light in her eyes growing sharp and agitated. “I am trying to be sweet and romantic for Christmas, I don’t if you can tell, but I am really trying to be the best girlfriend I can be right now, and that doesn’t work very well when you won’t reciprocate.”

God damn it, I don’t deserve her, even if she is a manipulative kidnapping rapist backed by a family of psychopathic slavers, drug lords, and mafiosos. Candace St. Clair was a diamond in the rough, and if I never got to feel the warmth of another woman in my life, I couldn’t be too torn up about it. 

I didn’t really have words to respond with, she had pretty decisively knocked my train of thought off the tracks the moment she implied that she was my girlfriend, but if the glow in my eyes as my heart filled with happiness didn’t tell her how much I loved her, the deeply passionate and loving kiss we were about to share together would~

“We’ll open the rest of the gifts in the morning.” She smiled, sitting down on the floor next to the Christmas tree, facing across from me. “But you pick one out for me to open, and I’ll pick one out for you to open, deal?”

“Deal.” I smiled, glancing under the tree, trying to pick out a gift for her to open. “These don’t have labels, how do I know which ones are yours?”

“They’re color coded.” Candace had already picked out one of the gifts towards the front, clearly having set in there because she wanted it to be one of the first ones I opened in the first place. “The ones with red bows are for you, the ones with blue bows are for me~”

“One with a blue bow then~” I crawled behind the tree searching for something for Candace to open. While there was a pretty even split between them, I wasn’t usually one to take something from the front, it was just a little quirk of mine. 

“Having trouble back there?” Candace was beginning to grow impatient with her slave, but that was just because she was antsy to open one of the gifts.

“I can handle myself, Ma’am. I’ve got it.” I sighed, it was kind of cheesy for Candace to color code the presents with our favorite colors, but even I had to admit it was pretty cute. “How about this one?” 

“Save that one for tomorrow~” She insisted, not wanting to open one of the larger presents too soon. 

“This one then~!!” I gave her a smug grin, picking out the next largest gift for her.

She sighed, shaking her head and rolling her eyes. “If you want, sure.”

I couldn’t help but be excited to see what she had gotten me. Opening gifts like this was almost brand new to me, and even after all of the hardships I’d gone through to get to this point, I was overcome with happiness. 

It didn’t ever occur to me that she would get me so many things for Christmas, but now that I saw them I couldn’t be more excited to open them, even if we were only going to be opening one gift tonight. I was kind of nervous that once I got to open the first present, I wouldn’t want to stop, but the rest of them were going to have to wait until it was actually Christmas morning. 

I slid the box across the floor to her feet, setting it in front of her and smiling. She set a smaller box on top of it, strung together with a red bow for me. 

I took the box with me and settled back into the spot across Candace on the floor. As soon as I had gotten settled back in I finally saw that evil grin on her face, and I couldn’t help but feel like I had been tricked. 

“Well… Open it?” She smiled, that evil look still hidden deep within her mismatched eyes, clawing its way out at me. 

“Not if you’re going to look at me like that, now I can’t help but to expect a box full of snakes.” I picked it up, rattling it around in my hands to try and figure out what was inside of it. 

“Just because it’s Christmas Eve doesn’t mean you can stop doing as you’re told.” Candace scolded me, mocking me for acting like a silly child. “Open the box, that’s an order.”

“Yes, Ma’am.” I smiled, getting to work undoing the ribbon holding the box together. 

I used to hate when she told me what to do, but by now she had beaten me so thoroughly that receiving a direct order filled me with an eager warmth. Her words gave me purpose, and those words had taken me from an arrogant punk rock misfit and shaped me into an obedient and frankly quite delicate slave, someone who hung onto her words like an ornament clung to a tree. 

“D’awww~” At first I thought it was just a blanket, but once I’d pulled it from the box and unfolded it, I saw what the blanket was wrapped around. “She’s so cute~”

“I know how much you like Poppy, and I thought it was just criminal for a girl to only have one stuffed animal.” Candace smiled, happy to see the look on my face as I got a good look at it. “And well, a stuffed bear is just a classic that every mom should give to their little one~”

“You’re really stuck on that whole little one thing right now, huh?” I hugged the stuffed bear to my chest, blushing warmly as I chuckled ever so slightly. “Is that why you wanted to open presents tonight, you couldn’t wait to give her to me?”

“You got me on that one~”

“Thank you, Candace… I love it a lot~”

“And I love you a lot, even and especially when I abuse you.” She smirked, pulling the box I had delivered into her lap. “At least you can’t see straight through me like I can with you, I guess you really are that easy to read~”

“You can only read me so well because I let you, if I didn’t telegraph my thoughts so much you would still be flailing with confusion.” I pouted, holding the stuffed bear in my lap and wrapping the new blanket over my shoulders. I used to be difficult for her to read, it was one of the skills that made me the Starcraft champion, and not her. But I wasn’t ashamed that I had become a lot easier to read, not even a little bit. “It’s just one of the little techniques I use to make myself more vulnerable, it is my job to lose to you, after all~”

“And people kept trying to tell me that there are other slaves in the world for me.” Candace smiled, that evil look in her eyes telling me that she knew exactly what was in her lap as she started to open the box. 

_Don’t think I didn’t notice, St. Clair._ I may have been easy to read, but so was she. I knew from the moment she first gave me that smile that she was trying to trick me into picking that exact gift for her to open tonight. But instead of being a brat and making it obvious that I saw through her tricks and picking a different box, I decided to behave, and I picked the one she wanted me to pick. _Now show me what’s got you all excited~_

To say that I was surprised to see what it was would have been a slight overstatement, but I certainly wasn’t prepared. Suddenly finding myself quite flustered, I bit my lip and turned away, trying not to make eye contact. “Are there any fetishes that you **don’t** have?”

“I’m a millionaire mafia heiress raised by Catholic conservatives from Southern Florida, only to eventually grow up to become a transfeminine cosplay model and famous gamer girl, Chloe. Of course I don’t. I was practically born to be into the freakiest things imaginable~”

She held up the contents of the gift she had just opened for me to see, and dear lord she was not wrong. “Those aren’t for you are they, Ma’am?”

“No. No they are not.” She smirked, pulling them from the box and setting them on the floor next to her. “You’re lucky I didn’t push this on you sooner.”

I swallowed nervously, taking in each piece one by one. They weren’t much different from any of the restraints and toys that Candace had used on me in the past, but they all had a very specific theme to them. 

The first piece was a gag, but rather than being a muzzle like I was used to, or a ball gag that had been used on me for special occasions, this one was a different type of gag. The bright white strap that looped around the head was normal, but the piece de resistance was what it was connected to, a pacifier. 

The next two pieces were hand and leg restraints, but they weren’t cuffs that connected at the wrists and ankles, they were soft mittens and booties, designed to make it impossible for their victim to use their fingers and toes. 

Next to them was a chastity belt, clearly built with my size in mind. I could feel the cold steel on my skin just looking at it there on the floor. 

And the final piece was a chest harness, not the type that I would usually wear for work, but the kind that you’d place on a child to use as a baby leash. 

I clutched the stuffed bear to my chest, pulling the blanket over me to cover my naked body, knowing exactly what it looked like. 

_I am_ **_not_ ** _wearing those, Candace._ Those were the words that wanted to slip out of my lips, but I wouldn't let them. The words that did end up coming out instead were considerably softer. “Do I have to?”

“Yes. Yes you do.” Candace smiled, trying to be as warm and gentle as she could be. “I want you feeling all nice and humiliated when you wake up in the morning, this is your first Christmas after all, and that means you’re practically a baby anyways~”

“Master, I-” I bit my lip, my face turning bright red as she pulled me towards her. “I can’t do this…”

“Yes, you can. You will do anything your master tells you to do.” Candace paused for a moment, pulling me into her lap on the floor as she wrapped her arms around my waist, and for a moment I could feel the warmth of her breath on my neck as she sighed. “I don’t care what kind of mommy issues you have, so listen well, orphan girl… you’re a part of this family now, whether you like it or not.” 

I felt the blanket being pulled out from between us as Candace spread my legs then and there, sitting in her lap with my back pressed against her chest. “Please, Ma’am…”

“I should thank you for telegraphing your thoughts to me doll, I really should, because I can see what this is doing to you in that rattly little brain of yours.” I squeaked, feeling Candace press two of her fingers past my labia, pulling them back out with a fresh coat of fluids to show me how wet I was getting. “You can chase sexual gratification all you want, Chloe. But if you want pleasure, you’ll have to get it from me, just like everything else.”

“Mistress, I-”

“Baby girl.” Candace silenced me, putting her wet fingers in my mouth, letting me suck them clean for her. “Mommy’s had enough arguing… when these fingers come out, they had better be followed by your submission…”

We sat there for a few moments in silence, and by the time she pulled her fingers from my mouth, I almost didn’t want them to come out, but by the time I could form words she was already wiping my own spit off onto my tits. 

“Do you really want to be my mommy?” Just the thought of it warmed my heart a little bit. “My real mom didn’t want me, you know~”

“Well I’m not your mom, I’m your girlfriend” Candace grinned, curling her fingers around the front of my collar. “And I own your ass~”

“Yes, Ma’am…” I blushed, smiling as I hid my face behind my teddy bear.

Candace tightened her grip, pulling my face to hers and growling, staring me dead in the eyes. “Try again, baby girl.”

“Y-yes, Mommy…” I bit my lip, my face turning red as the words slipped through my words. “I’ll be a good girl, I promise…”

“You had better… because I don’t plan on getting rid of you anytime soon.” She smiled, forcing a gasp from my lips as she pulled me into a kiss. “Now be a good girl and get to bed, Mommy will be in soon~”

“Aww…” I pouted. “Can’t we play with our new toys?”

“Not tonight, I’m afraid.” She smiled, kissing me on the forehead. “You don’t want Santa to put you on the naughty list, do you?”

I shook my head, clutching my new stuffed animal as hard as I could. “No, Ma’am…”

“Then let’s get you to bed.” Candace took me by the hand and smiled. “We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow.”

“Yes, Ma’am.” I squeezed her hand as tight as I could, amending my words. “Yes, Mommy…”

“I love you, Chloe.”

“I love you too, Candace~”


	3. Chapter 3

“Merry Christmas, Chloebelle~” 

We were in bed together, having abandoned the couch in the dark of night and retreated back to Candace’s room, and I could not be any more exhausted. 

“Mmmmph…” I hated being woken up, and Candace knew that. Early on in our relationship she made a habit of switching up what time she would wake me up in an effort to disorient and confuse me. I still to this day hated it when she woke me up like this, but I had gotten used to it. “Good morning, Ma’am…”

Candace nudged me awake, sitting up next to me. “It’s nine o’clock~” 

_Nine o’clock…_

“Nine o’clock?!” I snapped to attention, my whole body jerking awake as I sat up in bed. My job didn’t start at nine o’clock, it started at eight at the very latest. “Ma’am, I am so sorry!!” 

“Candace one, Chloe zero.” She smiled, rolling her eyes at me. “You don’t work today, moron.”

“I don’t?” I blushed, sighing in relief. “I don’t…”

I was Candace’s slave and future wife, but I was also her housemaid. I didn’t get paid for my efforts, and I didn’t have the luxury of quitting the job, but Candace still treated it like a formal position. “I think you’ll clean up out of the kindness of your heart tonight, you know, like a housewife~” 

“So what, I’m your housemaid by day, housewife by night?”

“Exactly!!” Candace smiled. “It’s not like your employment is just a method through which I can justify not paying attention to you for eight hours at a time while I focus on more important things~”

“And what exactly is more important than me, Ma’am?’

“Christmas!!” Candace quickly climbed out of bed, frolicking over to her closet to pick out an outfit for the day. “What do you think, Chloe? Should I dress you up, or make you go naked?” 

“While I definitely enjoyed last night, prancing around in nothing but your sweater was pretty cold, Ma’am.”

“Fair enough. I think I have a retro 50’s housewife style dress lying around somewhere~”

“You’re kidding?”

“I’m not. What do you think my mother wore when she worked as my father’s maid?”

“She did do that, didn’t she?” 

“And she looked like an old timey housewife doing it, too~” 

“How old was she then? It wasn’t really the fifties, was it?”

“The fifties were seventy years ago, Chloe.” Candace had to pause at the absurdity of the idea. “My **father** wasn’t even born until the sixties.”

“Okay okay, I guess that is a silly question…” I climbed out of bed, finding my way to her side by the door to the closet. “I assume you’ve already got such an outfit picked out, Ma’am~?”

“Right here, in fact.” Candace smiled, a very fancy looking red dress draped over her arm for me to wear, specially picked just for the occasion. “I’d tell you to strip, but the only thing you’re wearing right now is your collar, and that’s never coming off~”

I bowed, taking the dress from her and slipping it on over my head, admiring it as it went on. It was a rather pretty dress, even I had to admit. Growing up as quite the punk, I had never imagined myself as someone’s pretty little housewife, but now that it was happening I couldn’t help but smile. 

“My first Christmas serving the love of my life~” I gave her a little curtsy, trying to show off how cute I looked in the dress she had given me. “I do hope my service is to your satisfaction, Master~”

“Just be a good little wife and make sure dinner is on time, and we’ll see~” Candace smiled, stepping inside of the closet to get dressed, donning a gorgeously stunning two piece suit over a pink button up. “Here, how do I look?”

“Very fancy~” I smiled, admiring how sleek Candace looked in a suit, all the while knowing that it was just going to be coming off when we inevitably ended up climbing all over each other. “What’s the occasion?”

“It’s Christmas~” Candace smirked, opening the pocket of her suit jacket and retrieving a small silver necklace, clasping it around her neck and adorning herself with a small cross dangling from the chain. “Figured I’d ditch the sweaters and jeans and dresses in favor of something a little more distinguished.”

“You look like-” I giggled. “Well, you look like a mafia boss~”

“I certainly wield the power of one, if daddy’s money has anything to say at least.” She smirked, taking my hand as she began leading me out of the room. “Now what do you say my love, shall we get started?”

“You had me at power~” I smiled, holding out my hand for her to take, letting her escort me back to the parlor. 

✶ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✶ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✶

“We’re doing gifts already?” I was a little bit perplexed. Was that how Christmas usually went?

“First thing in the morning, yeah.” Candace smiled, letting me sort through the presents to retrieve the ones wrapped together with red bows. 

“I guess I just don’t see the point of opening one early if we were just going to open them first thing in the morning.”

“Don’t ask questions, just do as you’re told.” Candace tapped her foot impatiently, finding her way to her favorite seat. “Besides, you looked pretty adorable with your arms wrapped around your new teddy bear all night. You’d be hard press to tell me that it didn’t do you any good, little one~”

“I suppose you’re right, Ma’am.” I smiled, sliding a bundle of Candace’s own gifts across the floor to her. “I like her a lot.” 

“Welcome to the family, doll. You can go ahead and sit on the floor.”

“Yes, Ma’am…” I flattened my skirt out, kneeling on the floor in front of her. “What now?”

“We can take turns since this is your first time ever doing this~” Candace grinned, eager to watch me open gifts. “You can go first~”

I smiled, picking out one of the boxes and random and tearing into the wrapping paper, gently undoing the pretty little ribbon and setting it aside as I opened the box. 

“Dog toys?” I sighed, rolling my eyes at her. “Really?” 

“I mean, what else are you going to play with?”

I peeked into the box, examining its contents. There were a small assortment of tennis balls, one for each color of the rainbow, a couple of rope toys, a couple of little stuffed toys with squeakers inside, and a few other miscellaneous dog toys to play with.

“Don’t feel too bad sweetie, I got myself some toys for the cats to play with too~” She smiled, opening up a similar box to show its contents off to me. “See?”

I smiled, shaking my head at her. “I’ll try not to let them go unused, Ma’am~”

“You had better not.” She grinned, impatiently watching me as I opened the next gift. 

“Aww… you’ve never bought me new clothes, Ma’am.” I smiled, removing a small assortment of colorful socks, leggings, and a few brand new designer dresses. They were the kinds of clothes I could only ever dream of getting, expensive stuff that even my winnings from the tournament couldn’t afford me. 

“I’ll have to make you try them on later~” She grinned, looking my whole body up and down. “Not that I think they might be the wrong size, they aren’t. I know all of your measurements after all.”

“Wait a second, you’ve given me clothes-” I giggled, holding up the socks “Does this make me a free elf, Ma’am~”

“As if, this isn’t the chamber of secrets.” Candace tapped her foot impatiently, pulling another of her own gifts into her lap. “There’s nothing in the world that’s going to get you out of being my slave~”

“Fair enough, Master.” I shuffled towards her. “What did you get yourself?”

“Some more workout equipment!!” She smiled, showing herself off. “I have to make sure you know how much stronger than you I am~”

“You can’t be all that strong.” I pouted. “How often do you train, Ma’am?”

“Every afternoon after lunch~” She stuck her tongue out at me, flexing her arm muscles in the most Candace way possible. “Open your next present, I’m getting antsy.”

“Oh my god, Candace. Again with the dog stuff?” I held up an unopened bag of dog food. “I can’t even eat this, you know?”

“Have you tried?” Candace taunted me, knowing that she had total control of my diet. “How do you know that’s not what I’ve been feeding you?”

“If that’s what that heinous mush is, I guess I shouldn’t really be surprised.” I dropped the bag back into the box it came from. “Let me guess… food for the cats?”

“Bravo!!” She actually clapped her hands ever so slightly, teasing me for figuring it out. “Looks like you have a brain after all~”

“Eugh, fine… you’re the worst.”

“I’m the best, and you know it~”

“A new harness?” I held it up, trying to examine it. For the most part it looked just like my last harness, just with a few extra straps. “It looks nice…”

“I know you hate wearing your harness, but it’s not like I care~” 

“I’m glad to see that you’re keeping my wants and needs in mind, Ma’am…” 

“What do we say, little one?”

“Thank you, Ma’am…” I sighed, taking a look at it one last time before putting it back in the box. “What happened to the last one anyways?”

“I don’t know Chloe, you tell me-” She glared at me, rolling her eyes. “What did happen to the last one?”

“I’m sorry, Master…” I bit my lip and lowered my head in shame, realizing that I had no way of answering her question. “I won’t let this one get lost, I promise.”

“Good girl.” She sighed, an evil smile painted on her face. “If it weren’t Christmas morning, I’d flog you right here and now~”

“But-” I continued to hide my face, not wanting to upset her on Christmas day. “We don’t have a flogger, Ma’am…”

“Oh, don’t we?” She smirked, pulling a brand new, and frankly quite scary looking flogger from the box in her lap, pointing at it menacingly. “Next gift slave. Don’t keep me waiting, or I may just have to test out my new toy~”

“Y-yes, Ma’am~!!” I blushed, tearing into the next gift, just a little bit excited at the idea of finding myself over her knee. 

“Good little slave~”

“New cleaning supplies?” I shouldn’t have been excited, but I was. How could I not be, I had spent the last several months cleaning my Mistress’ house day in and day out, without much to entertain me but said cleaning. “Thank you, Ma’am~!!”

“You’re… awfully excited about the cleaning supplies, huh?” 

“Why shouldn’t I be, Master?” I straightened my posture, trying to make myself sound obnoxiously prim and proper as I spoke. “Isn’t it my place to be excited about being able to better serve you?”

“Oh my god, you loser.” She scoffed. “Careful brat, the flogger hasn’t left my hand~”

“That’s because you haven’t opened your next gift yet, Ma’am.”

“Well yeah, but I already know what’s in them, remember?” She paused, opening up her next gift with her eyes closed before tilting the opened box to me for me to look at it. “It’s gardening supplies~”

“I can see that, Ma’am.” I tilted my head curiously. “But, why gardening supplies?”

“Well, I was thinking about some little projects for around the house, and I thought maybe we could start a little garden together?” Candace smiled, a faint blush clearly painted onto her cheeks as she suggested the idea. “If that’s something you think you might like, that is~”

“It’s not up to me, Ma’am…” I blushed, smiling at the thought of it. “But yes… I would like that a lot~”

“I hoped you would~”

We continued opening gifts together, going back and forth until they had all been opened. It was a really nice morning of just sitting on the floor next to her, enthralled by the smile on her gorgeous face as she excitedly watched me open my gifts. We didn’t get to have a lot of moments like this, of just being next to each other and enjoying each other’s company, but it was nice. 

There were a few more little gifts to open, some decorations, a few things to keep me entertained, some more clothes. But just getting to be with her made me happier than any of the gifts themselves did, and that alone already made this the best Christmas I had ever had. 

“Candace!!” I sighed, opening the final gift of the morning, pulling out a set of brand new dog collars. They came in a wide variety of colorful patterns. Rainbow, black and white, RGB, CMYK, Trans pride colors, pastel pink, yellow, and blue, one for each color of the rainbow, and many more. That is to say, a lot of dog collars. “I don’t need this many collars, Ma’am… I have a collar!!”

I looked up at her and sighed, doing what she often liked to do and curling my fingers around the head of the metal band around my neck, the blinking light just barely shining through from behind my fingers. 

“That doesn’t mean you can’t have and use more, sweetie~” She smiled, pulling her final present of the night into her lap as she admired the many designs on the collars. “Besides, I think you might be missing a little bit of the point in getting them.”

I sighed, my cheeks turning a brighter pink than even Candace’s as I looked back down at them. "I'm your puppy, right?"

"My little Collie~" I understood exactly what Candace was trying to say with all of this. I was her dog and she was my owner, and she wanted to spoil me.

"Thank you, Ma'am… I won't let your gifts go to waste."

"Spoken like a true slave. You've come far." Candace smiled, sitting up in her seat and crossing her legs. "One more thing before we're done~"

"Hmm?" I watched her press a button on her bracelet, and a moment later the coffee table Candace had been using as a footstool began to move. 

The gifts she had given me might have been simple, but Candace was filthy rich, and her house was equipped with all sorts of special things, including a trapdoor under the parlor floor that she could manipulate.

The panels opened beneath it and the table slowly sank into the floor. It was only out of view for a couple moments before it came back up, this time with something on top of it.

"You'll have to excuse the trapdoor, I couldn't be bothered to wrap this one, it wouldn't fit under the tree anyways."

It was big, it was fluffy, and it looked delightful. "Is that… a dog bed?"

"It is, in fact." Candace grinned. "A dog bed fit for my girl~"

It was the size of the table and more, which left me in awe. "What's it for, Ma'am?"

"What else would it be for?" She smirked. "It's for your kennel~"

"My kennel?" 

_I don't have a kennel._

"You mean…" I paused for a moment, slowly realizing what she was referring to. "My cell?"

"I figured we'd decorate it and make it more cozy for you, and that starts with making you more comfortable."

"But I don't deserve this, Miss."

"Sure you do. You've earned this, Chloe."

"I have?"

"I told you once that if you served me well, and did an exceptional job not only as my maid but as my slave, that I would spoil you." Candace got up out of her seat, a warm glow in her eyes as she stood over me. "So here you are, finally receiving the fruits of your efforts over the past seven or eight months~"

"But I spent two of those months… you know, I wasn't your handmaiden for a good while. I-" I swallowed nervously, downright concerned about the happy feeling in my heart. "I don't know what to think, Ma'am…"

"Then just let your master do the thinking for you." She held out her open palm, taking my hand in hers and helping me to my feet. "Come on, we have lots more to do today~"

✶ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✶ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✶

I got started on dinner, as I always did, making sure to make good on my word about not letting Christmas dinner be late.

Once we got things mostly figured out, we lounged around and relaxed. 

Together~

We didn't watch a lot of Christmas films, Candace thought they were mostly all cheesy anyways, but she did sit me down in her lap and make me watch some of the classics that she watched as a child, things that I had never seen before.

It was an adjustment, letting Candace be soft on me, taking care of me rather than beating me, but it was nice. 

She had a bit of a mommy kink going on, and I- being an orphan with mommy issues- let her baby me for a bit.

As if _letting_ her do anything was the right way to describe anything she did to me. I mostly always just sat down and didn't fight back when she subjugated me.

But I leaned into the treatment nonetheless, and by the time Candace was done being mommy, we had moved on to more engaging things. 

That being spending a ridiculous amount of money buying seasonal event things in all sorts of games that Candace liked to play, with no regard to how much we were spending.

And then we had dinner, on time of course, with a couple of Candace's friends. 

Her family was busy doing their own celebrations, they were all Catholic after all, including Candace. But each of her siblings were doing their own Christmas celebrations at home.

"Where did the name Chloe come from anyway, Ma'am?"

My birth name didn't really mean much to me, but it wasn't Chloe.

The name Chloe did mean just a little bit to me, knowing that Candace chose it for me.

"It's a biblical name." Candace smiled, cradling the little cross dangling from her neck in the palm of her hand. "My siblings and I all have names from the bible."

"Claudia and Cyrus, you mean?" I paused, thinking it over. "Didn't you pick the name Candace out yourself?"

"Just like I picked the name Chloe out, yes." She smiled, setting her empty plate aside. 

We ate the Christmas feast prepared by yours truly, finishing up dinner among the four of us, Candace and I, plus Malcolm and Leah.

"I suppose it's just a coincidence that your names all begin with C, huh?" Malcolm smirked, still stuffing mashed potatoes down his face like a pig, very unlike him. "You're not your dad, you don't have to conform to his dumb naming conventions~"

"Candace is a pretty name, and so is Chloe." Candace pouted, still wearing her fancy blue two piece suit, much like something her father would wear. "Besides, I never stopped being a catholic~"

"Speaking of your father." Leah sighed, standing up from her seat at the table. "I have to finish up some work if I want to make it to my next dinner in time."

"More dinner plans, Leah?" Candace teased.

"More like dessert plans~" Leah winked. "I've been seeing someone."

"A lady friend?" Candace pointed a fork at her accusingly. 

"A guy friend, actually." Leah rolled her eyes, collectively shattering the dreams of every queer in the room. "Yeah yeah, I hear your moans."

"Someone I know?" Candace smiled, happy that Leah was seeing someone.

"Maybe…" Leah was blushing. "But I'll never tell~"

"Lame…" Malcolm pouted, standing up from the table and setting his empty plate in the sink. "Where's Aria when you need her?"

"A better place." Candace ground out sarcastically. Scoffing at it under her breath. 

I shot a nervous look up at Candace, making eye contact with her for just a second before standing up from the table. "Shall I go get Leah's gift before she leaves, Ma'am?"

"Might as well~" Candace waited at the table for me to return, taking the gift from me before handing it off to Leah. "Wait til you get there to open it."

"You got it boss~" Leah grinned, tilting her head towards the door as a car horn went off outside. 

"Oh!!" Malcolm grinned eagerly. "Anthony's off work~!!"

"Sounds like everyone's guy friends are coming to abduct them away~" Candace sighed. 

"Says the girl who's dating her live in slave~" Leah scoffed, dancing to the door with Malcolm close behind. 

"You kids have fun~!!" Candace saw them off, closing the door behind them as our guests left for the night. 

  
  


"What now, Master?" 

We were finally alone for the night, after an extremely stressful time cooking, serving, and eating dinner. 

"I know you're not very good at using your brain, but there's really only one thing we've yet to do today, hon~"

_Sex. She's talking about sex._

"Would you like to play with your new toys, Ma'am?" I couldn't possibly have been more excited. 

"I would like to play with all of my toys, new and old~" Candace sighed. "But that'll have to wait just a little bit longer. We have more gifts to open?"

"More gifts?" I whined sadly, shockingly disappointed that it was still time to open gifts. "I thought we opened all of our gifts, Master?" 

"You've opened all of the gifts I got you, but our friends and family thought of us this Christmas~"

"You have gifts from other people, Ma'am?"

"You and I both~"

We sat down in Candace's bedroom to open these ones, wanting to be closer to her bed. 

"Which ones first, Ma'am?"

Candace sighed, sitting on the floor next to me this time. "Leah's only gonna get to the car before she opens what we got her, so we might as well start with her~"

"What did you get her anyways, Ma'am?"

"What do you expect?" She rolled her eyes. "I got her wine~" 

"Isn't she supposed to be going sober?"

"Not tonight, she'll need that for her guy friend~"

"Who's she going out with anyway, Ma'am?"

"Hell if I know, I can't keep track of how many guys I know that she could possibly be seeing tonight."

"Shall we open our own gifts, Mistress?"

"Yeah. Let's do them together this time~"

And so we did, tearing into our gifts at the same time. 

"What did you get, Master?" 

"Awe… I've been meaning to get myself a taser~" Candace sighed, pulling out a stun gun. "What about you, darling?" 

I swallowed nervously as I eyed the stun gun, no less nervous looking in at my own gift. "Knives?"

"Oh my god, **NO**." Candace dove towards me, swiping the box out of my hands before I could get at the knives. "She is trying to kill me."

"It's a good thing I'm not, huh?" I smiled, trying to reassure her that she was safe with me. 

"You had your chance to stab me to death~" She taunted, sliding another gift across the floor towards me. "From Malcolm."

"From Malcolm?" I smiled. "Malcolm got me something too?"

"I'm sure they're the same thing, he's been working very hard lately~"

"A makeup box?"

"Not just any makeup box, his very own~" She smiled. "He's started his own line of stuff."

"That's amazing." I set it aside, beaming proudly for him. "I'm glad he's doing well~"

"Right. Well, one more before we move on to gifts from family~"

"Who's that from?

"Tallulah~"

_Tallulah? I'm sure she got stuff for Candace, but why would Tallulah send me something?_

"Oh no…" Candace whimpered under her breath, her face flushed red with embarrassment.

"What did your mommy send you?" I grinned, taunting Candace about her gift.

She growled, pulling out a small box with a wired white vibrator inside. "When will she learn that I'm not one of her students?"

I grinned, tearing into my gift from Tallulah and quickly realizing that it was the same as my Mistress' but in black.

"We'll try those out later, slave." Candace blushed, quickly trying to move on.

"Why does everyone have to treat me like a dog, Ma'am?" 

"It's from Liz and Cyrus, what do you expect?"

I sighed, rolling my eyes as I put the little headband on, showing off the puppy ears attached to it. “There. You got to see me in them, now show me yours~”

“Don’t go making demands, little thing.” Candace snarled, putting the cat ears headband on for just a split second, making a cute little pose with her hands before taking them off. 

“See, you’re adorable~!!”

“While I appreciate the praise, I’m not exactly going for adorable~”

“These ones are from Claudia.”

“Claudia…” I swallowed nervously, taking the box into my lap and taking a deep breath. “I’m not sure that I want to know, Ma’am…”

“It’s a Christmas present, Chloe. It’s not going to hurt you.” Candace paused, pulling her gift out of the rather long box it was contained in. “I should have expected something like this, I think~”

It was a cane, a rather large one, hence the size of the box it was contained in, and I was fully aware of what sorts of things could be done with that thing.

My gift wasn’t anything as fancy as my master’s was, but it was just as intimidating. The pair of diabolical nipple clamps were terrifying enough to put fear into the eyes of anyone. 

We would have to play with those some other time~

By the time we were done opening the gifts that her sister had sent us, Candace was confused. 

That should have been everyone, there shouldn’t have been another present, yet there it was. But unlike the pairs of presents that had been sent to us together by Candace’s friends and family, there was just one gift left, and Candace had no idea who it was from. It wasn’t labelled either, which definitely didn’t help in that regard. 

“This wasn’t here this morning.” Candace picked up the box, examining it for more information, it wasn’t too terribly heavy after all, but it was hard to figure out what it was without opening it.

“Maybe if we see what’s inside, we’ll be able to figure it out?” I slid one of the already opened gifts onto the floor next to her, taking a seat on top of it and sitting down next to her, my hips pressed against hers. 

“That’s not an option, I’m afraid.” Candace shook her head, flipping the box upside down. “This is the mob business, it could be extremely dangerous if we don’t know who it’s from.”

“But how did it get inside?” I raised an eyebrow, trying to help ration out who exactly brought the wrapped gift box inside of the house. “The only two people who were here today were Leah and Malcolm.”

“And the mail lady this morning.” Candace furled her eyebrows, plucking the gold bow from the still wrapped gift. “Leah brought the mail inside when she came in, remember?”

“So do you think it’s a bomb or something, Ma’am?” I bit my lip, beginning to grow from nervous to scared. “Should we do something about it?”

“No, I don’t.” Candace sighed, tossing the bow aside and pointing to the spot where the bow once was. “Because there it is.” 

I leaned over the gift, staring down at the little marking beneath the bow as I nervously fiddled with the contents of the already opened box I was sitting on top of. “But what is it?”

“You’ve seen it before, I’m sure. It’s the family crest.”

Imagine a five pointed asterisk, like a star, but instead of the five typical points of a star, it had wings. It was something that had changed drastically over the generations, but the crest of Candace’s family was that of five bird wings overlapping each other in a radial design. 

“I’m still confused, Ma’am. What does that mean?” I ran my finger over the symbol of Candace’s family crest, feeling the grooves. “Who is it from?”

“Well I can’t say for certain, but it’s definitely from someone associated with the family. Which means it’s safe to open.” Candace, now confident in that assertion, began opening the gift. “Just because it’s got the family crest doesn’t mean it’s from a family member specifically, the odds are pretty low, we don’t have a lot of extended family at all. Cyrus and Claudia already sent theirs, so it could theoretically be from anyone associated with the family.”

“Like one of your brother’s thugs?” I stuttered, continuing to mess with whatever it was I was sitting on. “Or Lilith?”

“It could potentially be from any of them, yes. But if I had to guess…”Candace opened the box, quickly proving her theory to be true. “It’s from my father.”

I swallowed nervously, unsure of what to make of the gift that he had sent us. It was concerning seeing what it was, knowing that he didn’t send this to **us**. He sent it to his daughter, and his daughter alone, he sent it to Candace. “Is that… a collar?”

“Not just that, but yeah… looks like it.” Candace reached into the box, instead pulling out a pair of what looked like cufflinks, both of which were fashioned into the symbol of the family crest, which she smiled seeing. 

“Those look awfully nice, Ma’am.” I smiled, complimenting her as she put the cufflinks onto her fancy blue suit, while still transfixed on the idea of the collar. I reached towards the box, and when Candace saw and didn’t stop me, I pulled the collar out from the box. “Why would he send you this, Candace?”

It didn’t really make sense for him to send her that. For all he knew, Candace didn’t have a slave. Maybe he thought that she had potentially found a new one, but he had still only sent one gift. This box and all of its contents were for Candace. 

Candace was amused by the cufflinks, as well as the equally fancy lapel pin she subsequently pulled from the box and attached to her suit, but she was not happy about it. “He’s trying to send a message.”

“A message?” I paused, checking the box for any more contents. “What kind of message?”

I was sure that he wasn’t just trying to rub in the fact that he didn’t approve of Candace and I having any relationship, but I still didn’t get what it was he was trying to say. 

The collar was made of a fancy black leather covering the normal metal collar, which was visible only from the inside of the ring. On the outside however, embedded in the leather, were diamonds.

A lot of diamonds. Whoever this collar was for, they were somebody special, and the large gem that served as the centerpiece at the front of the collar, surrounded by five smaller diamonds, helped drive that point home. This collar was for the neck of only the most important person. 

“By my age, my father was already married, and he was the head of the family. But I’m still stuck under his thumb.” Candace reached into the box and pulled out the final piece, a black steel cattle tag, with a single diamond embedded into the bottom, to make it look like a proper earring. “This is my father’s way of letting me know that he still owns me.” 

Candace held up the backside of the ear tag for me to see what was engraved there, and sure enough, just like on my own ear tag, it had the initials of the owner. 

_C.R._

“Cardinal Russo.” I frowned, watching Candace place it back inside of the box, initials face down. She held out her hand for the collar, waiting for me to hand it back to her before putting it away. 

“But I’m not going to let him ruin my night. Because I have you here with me.” Candace grinned, standing over me and unbuttoning her suit coat, tossing it aside so that she could get to me. “I won’t let myself become my father, but I’m not going to let him stop me from screwing my maid, she is my property after all~”

“You’re words say one thing, but you sure are talking like a mobster, St. Clair.” I grinned, hungrily watching her remove her suit and the undershirt beneath it, leaving her in her usual black corset and matching hipster panties. 

“Sounds like I’m going to have to fight you to get these new toys on you, aren’t I?” She frowned, trying not to let her facade break, but the look in her eyes told me that she was just as hungry as I was. 

“Oh, I’m going to do so much more than just fight tonight, Candace.”

 **Snap.** I grinned, finally hearing the sound of plastic breaking from beneath me as I successfully freed the contents of the already opened box that I had been sitting on for the past several minutes. 

“I’m going to win~”

“Why you little-” Candace’s eyes flashed with anger for a few moments, before quickly fading into excitement. “Clever little girl~”

“Well if you get to use your new toys, so do I~” I smiled innocently, jumping to my feet as I tossed a knife that I had just freed from its box into the air, catching it in my hand before kicking the package it had come from, as well as the rest of the set under the bed so that Candace couldn’t get to it. “Candace one, Chloe one.”

“So we’re still keeping count from this morning, huh?” Candace scoffed, shaking her head at my disobedience. 

“You’re the one that started this game.” I flashed her an innocent little smile. “If you wanted me to play nice and bend over for you, you shouldn’t have made it a competition.”

Candace sighed, lamenting the loss of a nice pleasant little night with an obedient slave, sliding her foot across the floor and kicking her new cane up into the air, catching it in her hand. “Come on now, slave. Be sensible, this is your last chance to behave before I have to beat you back into submission. You don’t want to sleep in your cell tonight, do you?”

“It’d be better than sleeping next to you completely bound and gagged, begging to have my dignity back, wouldn’t it?” I smirked, trying to jab at her with my words. “Besides, I have a brand new dog bed for my cell, it’ll be nice and comfy~”

“You do realize I can take that away from you in an instant?” Candace twirled the cane in her right hand, opposite what Claudia usually did with it.

“I behaved well enough to get myself on the nice list and earned it, didn’t I?” I spun the knife in my hand, imitating and mocking her. “This’ll just put me on the naughty list for next year~”

“I should have known today was too easy, huh?”

“Oh come on, you like it when I get feisty~”

“I do like that, but not as much as I like beating it out of you~!!” Candace grinned, lunging at me with the cane in hand, shoving me backwards with ease. 

“Hnngh!!” I swung the knife at Candace, unable to even bring the blade near her for fear of actually hurting her again. I had stabbed her once, but I was too far gone into my conditioning to do it again, and Candace knew that. 

Candace dodged out of the way with ease, the tone in her voice leaning towards the voice she used for the ice queen as she spoke. “ **Drop the knife, slave.** ”

Madame St. Clair often liked to do this thing when she made commands, and it was something that I still wasn’t immune to. She spoke harshly, without emotion, commanding fear and awe out of me. 

My fingers twitched, my muscles doing as Candace said of their own accord, it was only for a moment, but it was enough for me to drop the knife onto the floor. 

And then she slammed my back into the wall, pressing the end of the cane to the head of my shiny metal collar. “Candace two, Chloe one.” 

_Fuck. She is good._

“If you drop to your knees now, you’ll get to lay back and enjoy yourself as your master rapes you.” Candace pressed the cane even further, beginning to choke me. “And if you don’t, I will electrocute you.”

I bit my lip, nearly drawing blood from myself in an attempt to keep from doing as she said. My knees were wobbling, slowly losing the ability to keep myself standing. Knowing I wouldn’t be able to count on them for much long anyways, I picked one foot up off of the ground, careful not to crush my master’s genitals as I kicked her in the stomach. 

Candace stumbled backwards, the cane clattering onto the ground as she dropped it. “Lucky shot…”

If I was still keeping score, that would be two to two, but I wasn’t. My sights were set, not on winning, but on giving Candace a good fight. 

**Click**. The room was filled with the sound of a crackling noise, and I quickly realized that the click was not from my favorite little clicker toy, but from Candace switching off the safety of the taser that Leah had gotten for her. 

I felt my body twitch and tense up as the barbed probed entered my skin, sending a terrifying volley of electricity through me. A lesser opponent than myself would have thought it unfair, but not me. 

If Candace’s aim was to take me out by electrocuting me, she would have just used my collar to render me unconscious, but she didn’t. She used the stun gun, not because the collar was against the rules or anything, all is fair in love and war after all, but because she wanted a fight from me. 

So that’s what she got. A little Christmas gift from me to her, a good fight. The chance to earn my submission from me. 

And if kicking her in the stomach wasn’t enough to earn me an extra point on her, staying on my feet as she electrocuted me would have almost certainly been enough to put me in the lead. It’s just too bad that it didn’t happen like that. My legs were already wobbling, and it was most certainly enough to drop me to my knees. 

“Three to two, yeah?” She chuckled as she got up to her feet, and I could see the nipple clamps in her hands as she did so. “Don’t think I’m not counting that kick of yours, that was a good one.”

I sat there for a few moments, pulling the barbs from the skin of my arm, not even realizing that that had been where they had lodged themselves. Gasping for breath as she approached, watching her twirl the chain connecting the two clamps around her finger. “Thanks…”

I reached for the knife, swiping it off of the floor before Candace could. There was still a fight to be had, but I was already on my knees. I looked up at her as she approached, not bothering to get up as I held the knife out to her in my open hands for her to take.

Candace of course, was not an idiot. Even as I just sat there, not making a move for her, she was skeptical, and she had every right to be. She hadn’t won just yet, there was no way I was actually going to give up, even if I was behind. Right?

I sighed, taking the knife into my hand and pointing the blade back at myself, pressing it into the neck of my dress as I sliced through it, tearing it open. Candace was rich, she could buy a replacement, but a moment like this was something she could only get from me. 

I set the knife back down on the floor, the handle pointed towards her as I retreated away from it. I made sure to keep my hands away from it, gripping at the whole I had torn in my dress instead, and tearing the entire front of the blouse open, holding the two halves apart. 

Candace had made sure not to put me in a bra, and I knew that as soon as I had cut a whole into the dress and torn it open, my breasts would be on full display for her to see. 

I could have kept fighting, but instead I just sat there, kneeling at her feet and presenting myself to her, my now torn dress clutched in either hand as I exposed my chest. 

Candace smiled eagerly, unsure of what to make of it. Nonetheless, she got down on the floor in front of me, picking the cane up off the floor first and holding it out for me to take into my mouth. “Hold this, I don’t want you trying to attack me again.”

I remained silent, doing as I was told without taking my hands off of my dress, biting down on the cane with my mouth so that Candace could be sure I wouldn’t bite her. 

Candace then went ahead and mutilated my dress even further, tearing into it with a knife until she could fully remove it from my body, tossing it aside along with the blade as soon as she was done, finally removing the cane from my mouth and tossing it aside as well. 

I had nowhere to put my hands at this point, but that didn’t matter. Candace knew I wasn’t going to stop her from doing what she wanted, and so I just held them there over my breasts, watching as she attached the clamps to both of my nipples. 

They hurt. They hurt a lot, and I knew they would. But I knew that they wouldn’t hurt as much just dangling there as what would come next.

The nipple clamps had a fancy little chained connecting them, dangling there between the two clamps. I closed my eyes, biting down on my lip and bracing myself as Candace lifted her foot up, slipping it between the two clamps before stomping down on the chain and slamming it to the ground.

A lesser pair of clamps would have ripped right off, but not these, these ones were particularly diabolical, yanking me forward to the ground as Candace stomped on the chain. 

“Candace four, Chloe two. Game over.” Candace held her foot there, grinning at me. “I suppose that since you did effectively forfeit, I can be merciful and let you get away with a simple beating, it is Christmas after all.”

“Thank you, Ma’am.” I smiled, leaning forward and placing a kiss on the top of Candace’s foot, still pressing down on the chain. “You’ve beaten me, I’ll behave.”

“You’ll stand up and walk to the cage now, girl. Or did you forget?” Candace lifted her foot off of the chain, placing it on the back of my head as a warning. “You’re my pet. Only answer with ‘yes’ or ‘woof.’ I don’t need a dog who says ‘no.’”

“Wh-what do you mean, Ma’am?”

“I heard from an acquaintance in the _crime scene division_ that our useless dogs get euthanized.” She slammed her foot down on the back of my head. “Now, what’s your answer?”

I swallowed nervously, grovelling under her foot. “Yes’m…” 

I walked over to the aforementioned cage obediently, finding myself in my cell once again. The dog bed had been placed onto the floor already, it was soft, but that was hardly a consolation. 

**Click**. All it took was one tap on her bracelet, and the ceiling above the cell opened up, lowering a stiff rod with a pair of manacles attached onto the end. Just the fact that Candace was finally using her bracelet was a sign that the fight was over. 

“You’ll put your hands into the cuffs, and you’ll try to stay as still as possible.” Candace spoke with little emotion. “If you’re very good, and even more lucky, you’ll have the distinct honor of getting raped… and just maybe you’ll get to sleep in my bed beside me, fully bound and gagged, begging to have your dignity back.” 

Candace stepped forward, whispering into my pointed ear. “But if you’re not, I’ll have to just go ahead and turn your dead body into next year’s Christmas tree~” I could feel her sigh under her breath, gently nibbling on my ear for a few moments before stepping away. 

My wrists trembled as I placed them inside of the iron shackled above my head, and they trembled even harder as the manacles clasp shut around them on their own. Two white lights began to blink on either cuff, before turning red as the electric devices embedded inside of my wrists activated, beginning to send a violent surge of electricity down my arms.

“For as long as your wrists are clasped inside of those, the devices buried under your skin are effectively charging… which means they can keep at it like that until you drop dead, and still have the juice to go on once you no longer can~”

Candace placed a kiss on the back of my head as she ran the tips of the flogger along the skin of my back, striking down on it for the first time. “The floor may be soft now, and I’m sure your legs will try and dance around to avoid my wrath, but you’ll want to keep your feet on the floor and your legs spread while I have my fun, I assure you~”

She struck me again with the flogger, forcing a pained squeal out of my mouth as she did so. It stung terribly, and I could feel each and every tip slashing at my skin as she kept going, leaving me little time to actually do as she said and spread my legs, but once I did so I was gifted with a small bit of relief. 

It was terribly difficult to hold the posture, but once I managed to spread my legs for her, the electricity flowing into me from my wrists paused. But that didn’t stop Candace from knocking me out of position by striking me with the flogger and staring it back up again. Everytime I moved either of my legs, I could feel myself getting shocked again, making it damn near impossible to even speak or squeal for her, let alone move myself back into position. 

“Oh goodie, someone hasn’t dropped dead yet~” Candace paused after a good few moments of flogging me, giving me a moment to recover as she shoved the flogger up my slit, handle first. “Hold this for me, I have other toys I want to use on you… and trust me, drop that and you’ll be fucking sorry.” 

I felt a whimper slip through my lips just before she left the room, unable to even escape the humiliation of hearing her laughing at me as she left me hanging there in total despair. 

_Holy hell…_

I swallowed nervously, whimpering under my breath as I felt the flogger slipping out of me. 

A desperate gasp danced its way up my throat and out of me as I clenched down on the wet handle of the leather flogger, feeling the rough texture of it rub against my insides as it threatened to fall out of my vagina and onto the floor below, bringing a puddle of my bodily fluids with in for it to bathe in. 

_No no no no no…_

There was no way I could do it like this, not with my legs spread, and the deplorable she-demon I called my master was counting on it, she was counting on me failing so that she could rub it in even harder than she already was. 

Even I could hear the despair in my voice as I whined, reluctantly bringing my weak wobbling knees together to keep Candace’s torture implement from slipping out of me. Subjecting myself to a torrent of electrified torment to keep her happy, just so that she could have the convenience of not having to lean down a few more inches and pick it up off of the floor. 

The more it went on, the worse it got. The electric current seemed to get stronger with time until I could feel it in my toes, the muscles in my feet curling up, threatening to make me drop the flogger at my feet as they ceased to function any further.

A lesser version of me would have tried desperately to hold back my tears, but I wouldn’t subject myself to that, not in a million years. I was already burdened with the pain of being struck by lightning, I wouldn’t force myself to hold onto the pain of my pride being shattered from within. 

A few months ago I might have decided it wasn’t worth it, and dropped the flogger onto the floor, taking whatever punishment Candace had in store for me, but nowadays I knew what she was capable of, and I didn’t want that.

I could hear delighted humming from her as she came back into the room, singing Christmas songs under her breath. “Hello, meat puppet~”

“He-e-ello, Ma’a-am…” A mixture of syllables and sobs left my mouth as I breathed out, still inundated by the electric shocks of holding the incorrect posture for the sake of a task that was impossible to perform with the correct posture. 

Candace continued to hum happily, with nary a care in the world as she approached me, setting a box of toys down on the floor between my feet, letting my pathetic little slit drip juices into it from above. I was desperate to get this goddamn thing out of me, but Candace was in no hurry, stepping up to me and giving me more things to hold onto instead of taking back the one thing I was already holding for her. “Hold these for me, cookie~”

“Y-e-e-s, M-mi-iss…” I forced my hands open, taking a hold of the end of what looked like a strand of rainbow colored Christmas light, and then another with my other hand. 

I didn’t think such a thing was possible, but somehow the lights were off when she handed them to me, but seemed to kick into their fully illuminated glory as soon as I squeezed them with my hands.

Candace hadn’t just brought Christmas lights with her, she had brought all of the toys with her too. The white locking mittens seemed to glow from inside as she slipped them onto my hand and through the manacles, locking them onto my wrists with the ends of the strands of lights inside. 

“Mommy’s little star is also a cute little power source it seems~” Candace leaned in, breathing into my ear and listening to the humiliating whimpers and squeaks that I refused to acknowledge were escaping my lips. 

I turned my head away from her, the little pride I still had in me fighting back against the submissive instincts that she was trying to whisper into me like an earworm, but Candace, my master, was having none of that. The tiny little fighter in me that still clung to its duty of protecting my pride was so small and insignificant that Candace wasn’t even going to bother engaging with it, grabbing me by the cattle tag and yanking my head back towards her. 

“I shouldn’t have to do this to you, I really shouldn’t. But **you** -” Candace yanked once more. “My little slave, are the one who decided to go against your training and just about ruin Christmas, now aren’t you?”

I could feel the hope left in me slipping away, literally and figuratively, and Candace didn’t even wait for a response before lifting her foot and shoving the end of the flogger as far inside of me as she physically could, pressing the leather rod against my cervix to keep it from falling out, and earning a well deserved scream out of my lips at the pain. “Ye-ESSS, MA’AM!!!”

“Just because you’re now my suitor doesn’t mean that I will or **should** , treat you with any more kindness or respect than I already was, it just means that I’ve allowed you the opportunity to feel my love, but that love comes from serving at my side, Chloe.” Candace took the strands of Christmas lights, beginning to wrap them around my arms and around my body as she decorated me like a Christmas tree right there in my cell, the lights digging into my skin like barbs. “This love does **not** come from you deciding to treat me any differently than you ought to either… **Master comes first, girlfriend comes second, you come LAST.** ”

I could feel every sensation at its highest intensity, but worst of all were the tears I could feel dripping down my face as I sobbed, wordlessly nodding my head along in dejected submission. All I could do was helplessly allow Candace do the same thing with my feet as she did with my hands, trapping the end of each strand of Christmas lights under the soft soles of my feet and locking them in with the white padded boots I had received the previous night, making it damn near impossible to even stand. 

“Now if you want one last gift before I absolutely destroy you for your transgressions tonight, I’ll give you the choice of saving yourself the mental torment of having to scream out words if you’d rather suck on your pathetic little pacifier like a bitch, how’s about that?” Candace reached into the box and picked up the pacifier gag, holding it up to my face and waiting for an answer. 

I hissed through my lips with anger, grinding my teeth together at the thought of it, but it didn’t take me very long to realize how painfully obvious it was that I would have a better time gagged than not, but it took me even longer to unclench my jaw and allow her to do so. Candace put the nipple of the pacifier into my mouth, and tightened it around my head as much as she possibly could before letting go of my head. 

“There you go, crybaby.” She cooed, just about laughing her ass off as she taunted me. “Oh you just have to see the look on your face later when I show you the camera footage, you look absolutely pathetic, just as you should.”

I shook my head, wanting nothing more than to actually go through with driving a knife through her chest right now, but that was all I could do as I helplessly let her kick my legs apart again. “Keep them spread, you stupid cunt. I’m not done putting toys on you~” 

Candace had not just one, but both of the vibrators that Tallulah had gifted to us, including the one intended for her, and she did not hesitate to strap them both to my thighs. 

The advantage these things had over normal wireless vibrators is that they could vibrate in multiple places at once, each of them had two different nodes that could get shoved into any hole they were desired. Candace decided to take one node from each vibrator, one black and one white, and shove them directly inside of my vagina. 

I could not be happier, and the sounds coming from behind my gag reflected that, as Candace finally mercifully released me from my torture. She finally yanked the flogger from my cunt as hard as she possibly could, allowing me to stand with my legs proudly spread without fear of further punishment, the lights turning off as the electricity finally went away. 

I was crying, loudly and shamefully, at the pain I was in as I was finally free from the constant electric shocks I had been put through. 

“Break posture again, and this is going to be a whole lot harder for you.” 

A single tiny little chain could not possibly be more terrifying than when Candace connected one end to the chain of my nipple clamps, and the other end to the head of my collar. 

“We’ll get back to that, darling. But for now I think you have bigger things to worry about.” Candace was holding the other nodes from either vibrator in her hands, and the feeling of her breath on my neck as she giggled, attaching the nodes to my nipples as well, filled me with a helpless feeling of dread that left me shaking in place. “I think it’s needless to say that once that electricity turns back on, those lights aren’t going to be the only thing that turns on with them.”

I looked down at my legs, seeing the vibration controllers strapped to my thighs and tracing the nodes to the inside of my cunt, and all the way up to my nipples as well, mortified at the thought of it. 

I was moaning, whining, pleading desperately that she show me mercy, but the pacifier gag turned out to be a double edged sword, as those hopeless, defeated pleas fell on deaf ears. 

“Oh, don’t cry too loudly, Chloebelle.” Candace mocked me, taunting the pathetic little screams squeaking out from behind my pacifier. “We haven’t even gotten to the rape session yet, which reminds me-” Candace turned away from a moment, and before I could turn to see what she was doing, I felt her pressing something inside of my anus. “I need to make sure I’ve cleaned my little cocksleeve out first~” 

Water, somehow simultaneously ice cold and scalding hot water pumped its way inside of my anus for a good few moments before getting sucked right back out, as Candace made sure my cute little asshole was ready for her, slipping her finger in and out just to check. 

“Somebody almost broke her stance there just now. Careful, if you do, I will be forced to flog you again~”

I screamed, shaking my head desperately as I wordlessly begged her not to do it, but she didn’t seem to care. Right now all she cared about was her own fun. 

“This is not my doing, thrall. This is your doing.” She curled her fingers into my hair and yanked, and for just a moment I could feel the horrific delight that came with the electricity going through me before recovering myself. “This is what you deserve for thinking it was even remotely okay to wield a knife against me after what you did that night, whether you were playing or otherwise, I will **not** stand for that, Chloe… and that means I have to make you suffer for it.” 

The baby harness went on next, but after everything she had already done, it just felt like adding in some tiny little sprinkles, even if it did allow her to better control my movements.

 _Please, Ma’am… I’m so sorry…_

“Boots, mittens, lights, vibrators, nipple clamps, gag, harness, collar, chain, flogger… oh, what am I missing?” Candace asked rhetorically, pulling out a blade and holding it in front of my face. “Oh, that’s right… **a knife!!!** ” Candace snarled, trying to make a point to me as she held the knife’s point straight at me. “Is **this** really a toy you want your **MASTER** to play with on your body, Chloe?” 

I desperately shook my head, my heart beating out of my chest. Pleading with words that she couldn’t hear. _No!! No, Ma’am!! Please, no!!_

“Then it **shouldn’t be a toy that you decide to wield against me, NOW SHOULD IT?!** ” 

There was no stopping her when she got this angry, and I could tell that she was definitely genuinely angry. I had thought it would be a little thing, but Candace was beyond pissed off that it was something that I would even think to point at her. _I’m so sorry, Master… please…_

“You listen here, Sophia Cavalier, because I love you and I love you to death, make no mistake about that.” Candace took the knife and dropped it back into the box at my feet, letting me see it fall away into the other things. “If you point one of those things at me again, I will be forced to accomodate a slave with **one leg** … I’m sure we have good experimental prosthetics in our sphere of influence somewhere.” 

There was no pleading, there was no acknowledgement from me, there were only terrified tears. But Candace was quick to draw one out of me as she yanked on the harness, forcing me to nod my head for fear of her chopping off one of my limbs anyways. “Right, well I guess it’s about time I finally have my fun then~”

**Click**. That was the sound of Candace attaching the end of her new cane to the back of my collar, a sound that made me fear for my life. 

“Don’t you worry, my darling slave. I’ve taken your life into my hands, and I plan on gently cradling it and never letting go.” Candace offered me just a little bit of reassurance as she pressed forward, bending me over in place until I was almost at a ninety degree angle.

I squealed in pain as I was bent forward, desperate to keep my legs spread as my arms were pulled tight behind my back, forced upwards by my shackles as Candace also connected the cane to the iron rod above me, keeping my neck stationary. “It won’t be lethal, but it definitely won’t be fun.”

I whimpered desperately, the pain of being held like this with my legs spread even greater than that of getting branded as I helplessly waited for Candace to rape me, painfully balanced on two strands of Christmas lights that were pulled tight around my limbs. She had already won, she had already broken me into submission, and putting the barrel of her stun gun to my head was just rubbing salt in the wound. 

“This, my love, is the lightning apparatus.” She smiled, wrapping the lead connected to the baby harness around her left hand. “I don’t think you need me to explain how it works, but I think you’re a pathetic little moron who needs to have it all rubbed in, so I’m going anyway.”

She pointed up at the metal rod above me, pulling on the leash to bring me up just slightly above horizontal. “You close your legs, or do anything to prompt me to use the taser, and those little electrodes in you are going to go off.”

Candace giggled under her breath, proud of her evil invention. “Once that electricity is inside of you, those vibrators will turn on and torment not just your little quim here, but your bright pink little nipples too… oh, and as an added bonus, the Christmas lights will turn on, which I guess just makes this the lightning apparatus: Christmas edition.”

I didn’t have the strength to roll my eyes, or else I would have. “But that’s not all I’m afraid, because once those electrodes go off, so will the cane… and that will set off an ugly little chain reaction starting with activating your collar…”

Candace reached around, cradling the chain connecting my collar to the nipple clamps. “And that’s where this evil little chain comes in, because once your collar goes off… your nipples get electrocuted too~”

“But, please… don’t worry about your safety.” Candace paused for a few moments as she witnessed the horrified look in my eyes pleading for help, trying to figure out what to say. “I talk a big game, but I really do love you, Chloe… this isn’t an execution device, just a torture implement~”

Her words only helped to ease my fears a little bit, but they did help. I loved Candace, I really did, and I had learned my lesson from last night. 

_I just need to trust her…_

“But just one more thing before I begin…” Candace pulled on the harness, tilting my head up ever so slightly so that I could stare directly into the security camera.

“Smile for the camera, sweetie… because you have an audience~” My heart dropped in my chest in horror hearing her say that, but she went on. “They don’t know who I am of course, because my identity is being hidden from view, but an undisclosed subset of your loyal fans are paying a lot of money for the right to watch Sophia Cavalier get flogged, electrocuted, overstimulated, and raped… **live~** ”

The absolute terror welling up in my heart was only matched by the disgusting amount of excitement between my loins. Candace could of course be bluffing, she often was bluffing, but the idea of having an audience to watch her do all of this happen to me was- reluctantly and disgustingly- appealing. That was the cruel power that she wielded in her hands, the ability to somehow morph me into a miserable husk who takes cruel sexual pleasure and delight in being tormented. 

Hideous. That’s how I felt, hideous. Overwhelmed, deplorable, and ashamed, but mostly hideous. 

The soles of my feet were in an unspeakable amount of pain from just standing there, desperate to keep my legs spread as far as they could go despite being bent over. My fingers were trembling harder than I think they ever had, and at this point the manacles were the only things keeping me standing. 

I closed my eyes and bit down on the gag, it no longer mattered what type of gag it was, because it no longer mattered how I looked. I looked pathetic, I was sure of that, but it didn’t matter. My pride went when my cunt contracted around the handle of the flogger which Candace was now gliding across my skin, occasionally striking my bare back to elicit a pained whimper from me, feeling the Christmas lights digging into my poor skin. 

What mattered now was surviving this, which meant trusting her, something that I wasn’t historically very good at even in the best of times. I knew that it wasn’t going to get any easier, because when I finally did feel her finally press herself inside of me, it was a lot wetter of an ordeal than I had anticipated. 

A burning array of pleasure shot its way up my spine as she pressed her mouth to my anus this time, my untrained asshole tingling for more as she gently licked the immaculately clean rim. Candace may enjoy doing some pretty taboo things, but she was always insistent on keeping things clean for herself and for me. 

She enjoyed this one way, so clearly she should enjoy it the other way, knowing how maliciously she liked to torment me. It tickled in a way, very nearly breaking my posture in an instant without even having to lift a finger. 

And then she went in, pushing her tongue inside a ways, and then deeper. Candace liked things as deep as they could go, and this was no exception. 

I was practically screaming, not just for the camera, but for myself. My anus was one area that I was strangely very sensitive in, as odd as that seems. It made me weak, feeling someone put themselves inside of my puckered little asshole, it made me feel small and powerless in less than the instant it took to take the plunge. To say that anal was my weakness would have been an understatement. 

My dignity was on the floor for her to stomp on and shatter into a pathetic mess that she could leave me to pick up and toss into the trash for her. I liked to be in control, I had always done my best to feel like I was the one in control, to help comfort me. 

I could be in control when someone pressed their way past my labia and into my slit, I was almost always in control with my mouth, but when it came to my anus I was powerless. 

Just with a cursory exploration of my anus, there could be no way for me to be in control when someone was in my anus, I used to hate it so much. Bent over and at someone else’s mercy was never Sophia Cavalier’s style, until suddenly it was. 

I was weak and powerless and completely at the mercy of another girl as she pulled her tongue from inside of me and left me helplessly awaiting the gift of her slamming her cock inside of my anus instead. All of a sudden I was nothing more than a hole for Candace to slide her cock into. 

I so desperately wished that my only goal was surviving, but it turns out my main goal was somehow getting off to all of this. If the people watching could get off to what was happening to me, then surely I could too. 

Indescribable probably wouldn’t be the word I’d use to describe it- that word would probably be _please…_

I couldn’t remember when pain became pleasure, but along the way it somehow had. The clamps that held a cruel vice grip on my nipples were the bane of my existence, my nipples were turning bright red, like cherries ready to pop open before they turned into grapes. A single wrong move would not just electrocute my sensitive breasts, but it would also activate the vibrators strapped to my thighs, and that would be the death of me. 

My aching quim contracted around the wires, feeling the bulbs inside me as I awaited the terrifying buzz of having them vibrate inside of me at full power. 

_I just need to keep my legs spread, that’s all. I’ve never looked so stupid and pathetic in my life, but that’s okay, looks are overrated. It’s okay if they see you and think you’re a desperate little whore, you know you aren’t. What they think doesn’t matter, what they think only matters a little bit, just… be good and get this over with…_

The miserably pathetic inner monologue I attempted to psyche myself up fell to pieces in an instant. I felt my body fill with dread as the head of Candace’s cock pressed against my anus, sending shivers up and down every nerve in my body, and for a second I could have sworn I heard myself squeal like a pig at just the feeling of her touching my exterior nerves. 

_Please no. Please no. Please no. Please no. I can’t do this. I can’t do this. Please no. I’m not a good little onahole, I’m not. I know you want me to be, but I’m not. You can’t do this. Please no. Please don’t. I’m not. I’m not. I’m not. Please-_

It was all too real for me suddenly. Like everything up to this point was me playing the part of a sextoy, but now that it was time to actually perform, I was falling apart. Trembling with fear, desperate to escape, I didn’t care what I looked like, I just wanted her to rape me and rape me well. 

_No more mind games, please. Just do it. I’m begging you. Just let me lose… I’ll be your trophy, I’ll be your slave, just please let me lose to you-_

I couldn’t wait any longer, and neither could Candace.

Finally, the desperate release of unbearable pain washed its way over me as her cock finally pushed its way into my anus, causing tears to roll from my eyes, and both vaginal fluids and piss to drip its way out from between my legs as she mercilessly slammed into me, offering only the sweet merciless sensation of pain and torment as she pleasured herself inside of me.

I could count on two hands the number of thrusts she got inside of me before the whole cell lit up like a Christmas day parade, and the fact that I even got past counting on one hand was good enough for me. 

No. There was no being strong here, not even for my own sake. I dreaded how it would feel when it all went off, but the weight of trying to be strong was too much for me. My knees locked up, and then they wobbled, and then they gave out. 

Oh the pain of losing like this was too immense of a blow to my pride for me to care about, all I could do now was trust her, and hopefully she would make this feel good for me.

Candace said that weakness was okay, and I so desperately wanted her to be right. So blindly faithful that I was suddenly putting it all on her, trusting that this was going to be okay, that **I** was going to be okay. 

And I was, Candace was going to make sure of that.

My knees buckled, and then I gave up, trusting that I was going to be okay. 

My eyes rolled back into my head, first came the electricity. It wasn’t anything I wasn’t used to already, but there was so much of it everywhere. 

My hands were numb, broken, twisted inside of the manacles as they rattled and bashed against the metal bindings, just about ripping my arms from their sockets as the electric nodes embedded under my skin shocked me from the inside. 

Just as the mistress had said, the cane activated alongside it, and with it came the ugly chain reaction that I had been promised. 

My collar was a part of me, and the electric sensations that came from it were nothing. They might have been the most painful part, but I wouldn’t know that. To me those volts were the sweet warm sensation of my master’s discipline coursing through me. I had so often been punished by electric shocks from the iron slave’s shackle around my neck that the pain of it had come synonymous with her protection. It meant she was watching me, and protecting me, enough to discipline me for my behavior. 

That terrifying little chain was the worst part. In mere moments my nipples were on fire, burning, turning black as the electricity bounced between them, frying my breasts inside out. But it didn’t end there. 

I could see the lights, and I could hear her words, asking me if I wanted the stun gun. Candace was merciful, offering to knock me unconscious, even if I could barely understand the words. She was taunting me, I could be sure of it, but she knew I didn’t want that.

I cursed myself more than anything as I shook my head no, delightfully anticipating the sensations that followed, wanting her to keep going. The worst was over, the pain had come and it was here to stay, but now came the pleasure.

The vibrations. If I hadn’t been gagged my mouth would have been agape, drooling and hacking up coughs as my body convulsed, the nodes buzzing inside of me. 

It was like heaven and hell colliding inside of me as my nipples buzzed and my vagina contracted around the vibrating nodes, squirting fluids out of me like a juicer. 

And finally, I felt her inside of me, pounding my sugar sweet little asshole as I buckled under her might, letting myself be used like she wanted to use me, a proper little sextoy, learning her place on Christmas day. This was my punishment for being naughty, and goddess damn it, it was worth it in the end. Despite the pain, torment, anguish, and humiliation, this was what I wanted. 

_I’ve gotten this far… please let me go all the way…_

I had suffered the disgrace of letting myself break under the weight of my own weakness, and now I was just desperate for her to let me make a fool of myself. 

I trusted that all of it was going to be worth it in the end, and it really was. 

Candace slammed the head of her cock as far up my asshole as it could possibly go, and I screamed for her from behind the gag. But even sweeter than those desperate unholy screams to me was this one final gift.

She hadn’t even finished inside of me, but I came hard on her cock. The buildup of pain, pleasure, and humiliation inside of me were all released as I orgasmed, and finally I understood the joy of being a sextoy, if only for a few moments on Christmas night. 

Candace had gotten so many new toys for Christmas, but in the end, I was still her favorite thing to play with. 

She stayed in control from beginning to end, sending me over the edge of orgasm, knowing it would bring her to a finish shortly thereafter, and it did. I could feel her seed spraying inside of my asshole harder than I could even drool, and the feeling could only be described as angelic. 

She was my goddess, and I was going to be her angel.

✶ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✶ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✶

It was awful to feel it all go away, but eventually the lights faded, the electric implements turned off, and the vibrations went away. I was just left hanging there, in pain, my feet no longer touching the ground as I was left completely suspended by the shackles above me. 

Dear lord I was in so much pain after that, it was like **I** was getting crucified. 

“I’m sure that put the fear of god in you, huh?” Candace was quick to not let a single moment go to waste, the recovery time was crucial, and she couldn’t afford losing precious seconds dawdling. 

“Master has to undo this all, and I can do this quickly, or I can do this gently.” The first thing to come off was the pacifier gag, because when Candace wanted it, communication was key. “You did a wonderful wonderful wonderful job my love, I’m very proud of you~”

“I did?” It was astonishing that I could even speak after all of that. “You mean it?”

“Of course I mean it sweets, you were absolutely phenomenal~!!” She made sure to be gentle as she pet my head. 

“Oww-oww-ow!!!” I winced, my arms twisting in their sockets above my head. “You- you’re not mad, right?”

“Talk is cheap, in the moment, action is sweeter~” Candace smiled, standing up and pulling the stun gun out with her. “I told you not to worry about your safety, and I mean it. Do you trust me, sweetheart?”

“I think so, Ma’am…” I gave her the most generic response, unsure of how I really felt right now. 

“Like I said, I can do this gently, or I can do it quickly, but I need to get all of this off of you.” Candace indicated all of the work she had done getting this rigged up. “So if you do trust me, my proposal is this- I’ll put you under and get all of this off of you as quick as I can, that way you can get this done as painlessly as possible. Does that sound good?”

“Are you… asking me what we should do, Ma’am?” I whined out in pain as I spoke, squeezing my eyes shut. “P-please, Ma’am… you’re in charge.”

“I’m in control here, yes. But I can’t always do this alone, relationships are for the two of us. This might be the hardest thing I ask of you tonight, but I do want your consent, even if it is a bit too little too late.” She smiled, trying to comfort me. “I’m going to get you the aftercare you so deserve.”

“Aftercare?” I lowered my head in shame. “Have I earned aftercare, Ma’am?”

“There is no **earning** aftercare, my sweet. It’s something I’m going to give to you regardless of your performance. I’m not going to leave you hanging in here all night, I’m not the cruel woman I used to be.” She continued, not wasting a single moment. “A difficult ask, but I need one of two things from you before I can continue-”

“Anything for you, Ma’am. I promise.” I coughed, trying not to accidentally hurt myself by moving too much. “Take it, I can handle-”

“That’s very sweet, but I need you to think about yourself for a moment.” Candace didn’t need to be doing this, she could very easily just go through with whatever she wanted to and I would be helpless to stop her. 

When we were on the clock, it was like either consent was implied, or lack of consent was accepted and agreed upon. But once it was over, Candace could definitely be sweet. Sometimes she liked pulling back the curtains and letting the scene fade away. She didn’t need my consent for anything, she hardly even wanted it, but asking for it in some of the smaller moments was her way of showing that she was thinking about me and my safety, and not just pretending that she was. 

“I **can** just do what I want, but I don’t want to right now.” Everything I did up to this point was for her. She was doing this for me. “What I want is for you to either agree to the plan, or fully trust me to be in control right now.”

“Both of those things, Ma’am. I trust you.” I wanted to keep questioning her, but right now wasn’t the time. “Promise you’ll be gentle?”

“Thank you, doll. You can trust me~” She smiled, putting the stun gun to my stomach and pulling the trigger. “Promise.”

✶ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✶ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✶

“We still need work, you and I.” Candace cradled me in her arms like a mother caring for her baby. “But we’re getting there~”

It was like I was violently being shaken awake, despite how gentle it really was. The lack of painful torture implements on my body was almost cruel. Up until that point I wasn’t sure that going nonverbal was a real thing that happened to people, but now that it was happening to me, I could be sure that it was. 

“Hey, look-” Candace held my newest little friend, the stuffed teddy I had gotten last night, out in front of me. “The aftercare bear is here~”

I silently swiped it out of her hands, it was like clutching it to my chest had accidentally pressed a button that I didn’t know was there, because all of a sudden I was crying and I couldn’t tell why. 

I was still naked and in my cell, but at least she was with me, and she didn’t at all mind me violently taking the teddy bear from her hands. True to her word, she had undone all of the restraints and toys and put them away before I had woken up.

“You were only out long enough for me to undo your bindings, clean up some in here, and get you your teddy bear. I didn’t do anything else to you, promise.” Candace had her arm wrapped around my waist, holding me to her chest knowing that I was no threat to her. She had nothing to fear from showing me this gentleness. “You were pretty scared, huh?”

I bit my lip and nodded, still unable to speak after all of that. The whole ordeal had been amazing, but it had also been terrifying. 

“Mommy’s got you now, I promise.” She held me there, not forcing me any closer to her than I wanted to be. “As contradictory as I may be sometimes, I promise that it was all perfectly safe.”

“Mommy, I-” The words slipped out of my lips, and I found myself just as quickly burying my face in her chest as I found myself mumbling out the rest of my thoughts, despite not being forced to stay close to her. “I’m sorry for misbehaving…”

“You’re forgiven, little one~” I was suddenly in love with the gentle caring Candace. “You’re on the nice list, I promise.”

Candace let me just sort of sit there with her and feel safe in her presence. Aftercare for us was her trying to reassure me that everything was safe after all. My brain was all firing off at a mile a minute, so I often felt better just hearing an explanation as to how it all worked, and why it wasn’t actually as dangerous as it seemed. “…Sensors? Like actually?”

“Well obviously you didn’t actually have enough current running through you to power a strand of Christmas lights. A lot of the devices in my house operate on technology that’s there, but just out of sight. For example-” Candace picked up the end of the Christmas lights to demonstrate. “The lights don’t actually care whether or not there’s electricity running through you, it just cares whether or not it’s getting a signal from your wrist implants to tell it what to do~”

“But the stun gun-”

“The stun gun wouldn’t have actually set it off, because like I said, none of the sensors can tell that you’re actually being shocked.” Candace explained. “You’ll remember that I didn’t actually use it like that.”

“But how can any of them be able to tell when my legs are spread?”

“That, I think, is a story for another day, my love.” Candace placed a tiny little kiss on my cheek. “So… how was the baby's first Christmas?”

“I couldn’t have asked for more, Ma’am…” I smiled, cozying up to her. “I got a lot of puppy toys~”

“You did, didn’t you?”

“You didn’t use any of the puppy toys you got me, did you?” I hadn’t even realized, but now I wanted to play with them. “Do we have time to play with them before bed?”

“We might, but probably not in the way you’re expecting~” Candace had just about the biggest smile on her face as she could possibly have had as she slid the box of toys over to me, full to the brim with dog gear. “I know you’ve gotten a whole lot of presents today, but I do have one final surprise for you before bed~”

“Do you really?” I sighed, rolling my eyes at her. “Candace… you’re joking right? Don’t you think enough is enough?”

“I’ve been saving this one for last for a reason, dolly~” Candace smiled as she stood up. “I knew if I gave you this any sooner, it’d be the only thing you would want to play with.”

My heart was suddenly pounding with excitement. “What is it?”

“Patience, baby… I’m gonna go grab your blanket, anything else you want me to grab while I’m out there?”

“Poppy if you can find her, I’m not sure where she went. I think maybe Sophia might have gotten to her?”

“She does kind of have Sophia’s name written on her, huh?” 

“That doesn’t mean she belongs to your cat~!!”

“Alright, alright. I’ll be right back okay?” Candace began to make her way out. “Pick out a cute little collar and a toy while I’m gone~”

Candace left me trembling with anticipation as I sat there examining the dog toys that she had gotten me. I had trusted her to keep me safe and she pulled through, so I made sure that she could trust me to sit still, waiting in my cell with the door open for her to return.

“That cat likes dogs a lot more than she probably ought to, really. But I suppose I like them more than I probably should too, huh?” Candace returned with my new blanket in her arms, with my stuffed dog presumably bundled up inside. “Let me guess, the rainbow ones?”

“You got me there. I guess I just couldn’t resist~” I smiled, making room for her to sit down next to me on the large dog bed, the box of dog toys still in my lap, and the little rainbow dog collar in my hand, having picked out a pair like I was instructed. “Though, they’re a little small for me, don’t you think?”

“That’s because they’re not for you, silly~” Candace sat down next to me, setting the blanket bundle down in my lap.

“Then who are they for, Poppy?” I giggled. “Poppy is a stuffed animal, you know?” 

“They’re not for Poppy either, silly.” Candace shook her head, eagerly looking down at the bundle she had set in my lap. 

“Well then I give up, I guess.” I smiled eagerly. “Who are they for, Master?” 

I paused for a moment to wait for an answer from her, but before she could give me an answer, I got one from somewhere else.

There was a shifting weight on the dog bed as Candace sat down, whatever was bundled up in that blanket was a lot heavier than I had been expecting. 

My eyes went wide as I gently reached down to the blanket, slowly peeling it back to take a look at what was beneath it. Sure enough, there was Poppy, my little stuffed dog, but apparently it wasn’t Candace’s cat who had gotten a hold of her. 

“Candace… you didn’t… You can’t do this to me…” I bit my lip looking down at her, the tears quickly welling up in my eyes. “But… you hate dogs…”

“Merry Christmas, my little star.” Candace simply smiled, planting a kiss on my lips as soon as I turned to her. “And you thought I was just teasing you with all of those toys, didn’t you?”

I smiled happily, the tears rolling down my cheeks just a little bit as I turned back to the little bundle of joy in my lap. 

First there was one little paw in my lap, and then there were two, and then three, and then four. She sure did seem to like cuddling up to Poppy a lot, but right now it looked like she wanted to cuddle with me instead. 

A puppy. Candace got us a puppy. 

I could just kind of tell that she was a girl with just a cursory glance, border collie’s had always been my favorite breed, but I had never gotten to hold one until now. She was tiny and fragile, slowly crawling her way towards me so that she could gently lap the tears away from my eyes to cheer me up. But as she did, the whole world seemed to melt away. 

“Mistress, I-”

“I couldn’t help it.” Candace sighed, admiring the little dog in my lap. “It just seemed too perfect.” 

“But, my cell-”

“It’s still your cell, make no mistake… But now you won’t be alone anymore~” She smiled, taking my hand into hers and holding it tight. “Now you’ll always have a reason to stay here, with me, because she’s always going to be here waiting for you~”

“Candace…” I smiled, holding the puppy tight as I buried myself and her into Candace’s embrace. “I already have a reason to stay here with you…” I sighed happily, unable to keep myself from crying happy tears for the first time today. “I’m never alone when I’m with you~”

“And I’m never happier than when I’m with you.” Candace placed a loving kiss on my forehead as she cuddled me there. “I love you, Chloe.” She stared me in the eyes for just a moment, showing me the softest, most loving side of her after having shown me the other side of her. “Merry Christmas, little one~”

“I love you too, Candace.” I pressed my lips against hers, giving her one last gift, a passionate and loving kiss to show my appreciation for everything she had done for me, holding our new puppy in my arms, ready to keep her close and never let her go. “Merry Christmas, Ma’am~”


End file.
